Rastafariańska bajka o lewej ręce Snape'a
by toroj
Summary: Autor: Noodles. Tłumaczenie z języka rosyjskiego. Czarny Pan został unicestwiony, ale to wcale nie oznaczało końca kłopotów dla Severusa Snape'a. Dostał asystentkę!
1. Rozdział 1 Iron, Lion, Zion

**Rastafariańska bajka o lewej ręce Snape'a – albo Could you be loved?**

Autor: Noodles  
Tłumaczyła z rosyjskiego: Toroj

Beta: Lomiel

_Od tłumaczki:  
Opowiadanie to powstało przed wydaniem tomu V. Siłą rzeczy sytuacje w nim przedstawione należy traktować jako historię całkowicie alternatywną. Tytuły rozdziałów są jednocześnie tytułami piosenek Boba Marleya._

**Rozdział pierwszy: Iron, Lion, Zion (I'm on the run)**

Historia ta zaczęła się w owym roku, kiedy to Mrok został osierocony przez swojego Pana. Voldemort ostatecznie poszedł tam, gdzie go długo i wytrwale posyłało magiczne społeczeństwo. Fakt ten wywołał tak wielkie poruszenie, że w świecie mugolskim zaczęły się żywiołowe demonstracje z żądaniami, by przywołać do porządku panoszących się kosmitów.  
Szczególnie wspaniała uroczystość z okazji wybawienia świata spod Voldemortowej okupacji odbyła się, rzecz jasna, w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Uczestniczył w niej także Chłopiec-Który-Dostał-Merlina-Pierwszej-Klasy za Sami-Wiecie-Co (nieco roztargniony, bo ordery orderami, a owutemy zdawać trzeba). Tego wieczora padali sobie w objęcia i całowali się z radości wszyscy – chyba nawet zalane formaliną uchogryzy w składziku Severusa Snape'a. Sam Mistrz Eliksirów natomiast był smętny i zły.  
Nie bez przyczyny. Kiedy Voldemort udławił się swoją ostatnią Avadą i zszedł był ze świata, Mroczny Znak, przez wiele lat wiodący własne tajemnicze życie na lewym przedramieniu Mistrza Eliksirów, znikł. Jednak na pożegnanie czarne piętno, symbol Severusowej hańby, zrobiło nerwom paskudny dowcip. Ręka zdradziła swojego gospodarza – straciła zwinność, stała się chłodna i jakby cudza. W okaleczonych palcach zostało tylko tyle siły, by Snape mógł zadbać o podstawową toaletę i posługiwać się sztućcami. Wcielanie w życie delikatnej sztuki „warzenia chwały" lub robienia nalewki ze sławy itede, itepe (zob. tradycyjne przemówienie Severusa do pierwszaków) jedną ręką okazało się niemożliwe.  
To jakby odciąć Pegazowi skrzydła! A nawet gorzej… Znacznie gorzej! Czym był Mistrz bez swoich Eliksirów? Mistrzem czego…?  
Ma się rozumieć, Albus Dumbledore zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby pomóc bohaterowi, który przez długie, wojenne lata sprawnie pełnił obowiązki prawej (pardon) ręki dyrektora Hogwartu. W stan pogotowia postawiono magomedyków nie tylko Anglii, ale całej Europy, Ameryki Północnej i Południowej… Wszystko na próżno. Tysiącletnie doświadczenie magicznej medycyny okazało się niewystarczające, by pomóc Severusowi Snapeowi, ani też innym pozostałym przy życiu Śmierciożercom, którzy mieli dokładnie te same problemy zdrowotne. Nawiasem mówiąc, niewielu z nich słabość ręki jakoś szczególnie niepokoiła – ludzie w Azkabanie mają co innego na głowie.  
Tak więc Severus Snape został sam ze swoim nieszczęściem. I z każdą godziną, jaką musiał je znosić, jeszcze bardziej psuł się już i tak cierpki charakter profesora.  
Jeszcze nigdy tak zwyczajna, można by pomyśleć, sprawa, jak egzaminy końcowe, nie obrodziła taką ilością studenckich dramatów. Niektórych szczególnie nerwowych uczniów trzeba było przed sprawdzianem z eliksirów umieścić w szpitalu, żeby zapobiec próbom samobójczym. Obyło się jednak bez ofiar w ludziach (jak mówiono po kątach, dzięki interwencji Dumbledore'a), po czym Snape napisał podanie o zwolnienie z powodu niemożności pełnienia obowiązków służbowych i poszedł z nim do dyrektora.  
Myśli, niczym nietoperze krążące w głowie Severusa, kiedy wspinał się ze swoich lochów do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, były tak mroczne, że pewna wyjątkowo wyłupiastooka siódmoklasistka klęła się potem przed swoimi koleżankami, iż ujrzała nad zaniedbaną fryzurą profesora coś jakby „śmiertelną aurę". Te same osóbki szeptały między sobą, że Snape „zrobi coś strasznego", jeśli dyrektor nie przyjmie jego rezygnacji.  
Wizyta jednakże znów przeszła bez ofiar śmiertelnych i tylko paru lokatorów portretów w gabinecie doznało niejakiego wstrząsu. Dyrektor z podejrzaną (według Snape'a) łatwością zgodził się złożyć podpis na dokumencie. Przy tym w wyblakłych ze starości oczach czarodzieja mignęło specyficzne spojrzenie - z serii „wiem-co-będziesz-robić-tego-lata". Nie padło jednak ani jedno słowo, poza zwykłymi w takich sytuacjach ubolewaniami. Ni życzeń, ni obietnic, Severus Snape pożegnał się więc sztywno ze swoim patronem i poszedł do siebie, by się spakować.  
Czekała go jeszcze wieczorna uczta pożegnalna… i wreszcie eks-profesor mógł wyjechać. Snape aportował się tuż za bramą Hogwartu, odwrócony plecami do starego zamku. Nikt zresztą nie spodziewał się po nim sentymentów.

Jak Snape spędził wakacje, nie wiedział dokładnie nawet Dumbledore, choć dokładał sporych starań, by mieć przed oczami w miarę jasny obraz jego podróży. Byłego Mistrza Eliksirów widziano w Aberdeen, to znów w Avignon i w Acapulco… W miejscach o nazwach zaczynających się na inne litery alfabetu był zresztą również. Nikt z korespondentów Dumbledore'a nie odważył się jednak podejść do Snape'a i wdać się w pogawędkę. Bezrobotny, niewątpliwie odpoczywający profesor mógł pozować do obrazu „Śmierciożerca przygotowujący się do rzucenia Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego".  
Czas mijał, a im bardziej zbliżał się początek nowego semestru, tym bardziej chaotyczna stawała się trasa turystyczna Snape'a. Antwerpia, Alhambra, Atlanta… Z początkiem sierpnia eks-profesor wrócił w końcu do domu. Dumbledore uznał to za sygnał, że czas działać.  
Stary czarodziej rozumiał lepiej niż ktokolwiek, jak bardzo Severusowi jest ciężko, boleśnie, posępnie i w ogóle… Oczywiście nie zamierzał demonstracyjnie pomstować na niesprawiedliwy los byłego kolegi, do którego żywił uczucia w sumie ojcowskie. Pozorną bezczynność dyrektora można wyjaśnić całkiem prosto: zamierzał dać Snape'owi czas, by ten, kolokwialnie mówiąc, „spuścił parę z kotła". I by zrozumiał, że nigdzie na całym świecie Mistrz Eliksirów nie znajdzie miejsca, gdzie zdołałby się ukryć przed swoim „mistrzostwem". A jego korzenie są w Hogwarcie.  
Nie można było jednak oczekiwać, że „Snape marnotrawny" sam przyjdzie i poprosi o pracę – marzenie ściętej głowy. Dumbledore takiej możliwości. Należało uszanowaćT obolałą profesorską dumę, toteż dyrektor wysłał sowy do Minerwy McGonagall, Filiusa Flitwicka, Rolandy Hooch i Pomony Sprout.  
Delegacja hogwarckiego ciała pedagogicznego wtargnęła do posiadłości Snape'a bez zaproszenia, niemniej była oczekiwana: przybycia czarodziejów niecierpliwie wyglądały zestresowane domowe skrzaty, z którymi dyrektor utrzymywał regularny kontakt za pośrednictwem Zgredka.  
- Widywałam już zdechłe ryby, wyglądające lepiej niż ty, Severusie – oznajmiła McGonagall sucho. – Musimy porozmawiać. Wpuścisz nas?  
Snape w milczeniu usunął się z drogi, pozwalając gościom wejść. Był ogolony i miał na sobie świeżą koszulę, ale bladość twarzy i pięknie harmonizujące z nią sińce pod oczami świadczyły, że ostatnie tygodnie bezrobotnemu nauczycielowi upływały raczej marnie.  
W prawej ręce, ukrytej w czarnej rękawicy, Snape trzymał ciężką klingę. Wrażliwa profesor Sprout wzdrygnęła się na jej widok, a były warzyciel skrzywił się, odwrócił plecami do przybyłych i zamaszystym krokiem pomaszerował w głąb starego domu.  
Pokój, do którego Snape wprowadził gości, okazał się salą do fechtunku, co tłumaczyło obecność miecza. Wygląd rycerskich zbroi, zaczarowanych tak, by walczyły z gospodarzem, potwierdzał domysły Dumbledore'a co do stanu psychicznego Severusa. Nieszczęsne blaszaki były tak porąbane, że przypominały kłęby drutu kolczastego. McGonagall błyskawicznie oceniła szczerby na bojowych golemach i wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Zapowiadała się niełatwa rozmowa…  
W trakcie misji nawet Rolanda Hooch, która zwykle uważała, że ma specjalne prawo, by brać Snape'a na cel uszczypliwych żarcików, siedziała cicho i tylko patrzyła na niego błagalnie. Czy pomogło to, czy może ważkie argumenty McGonagall, poparte trochę bezładnymi i czasem pokropionymi łzami wystąpieniami Sprout i Flitwicka, nie wiadomo. W każdym razie Severus obiecał porozmawiać z dyrektorem.  
Przybył do Hogwartu następnego dnia. A Hogwart skrzyżował palce. Świeża umowa o przyjaźni i zatrudnieniu została podpisana na warunkach strony przyjmującej. Severus Snape zgodził się wrócić do szkoły oraz kontynuować wykłady oraz badania – czym zajmował się w chwilach wolnych od nauczania i dozorowania szlabanów – pod warunkiem, że dostanie do pomocy asystenta. Płci męskiej i dostatecznie biegłego w eliksirach.  
Następnie Snape oddalił się w rodzinne strony, by pojawić się w zamku (ku ogólnemu zdenerwowaniu kolegów i koleżanek) tuż przed rozpoczęciem zwyczajowej uczty, a już po zakończeniu Ceremonii Przydziału.

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się na oścież i na progu stanął profesor eliksirów. Czarna szata artystycznie powiewała wokół jego nóg, poddając się kaprysom przeciągu. Snape powiódł orlim spojrzeniem po sali (gdzieniegdzie dały się słyszeć żałosne okrzyki młodzieży) i zatrzymał wzrok na siedzących za stołem nauczycielskim. Zapadła grobowa cisza. Jasnowłosy młodzieniec, zajmujący miejsce obok krzesła, na którym zwykle siadywał Snape – najwyraźniej jego asystent, Hans Gruber z Durmstrangu – z brzękiem upuścił widelec na kamienną posadzkę. To przełamało czar.  
- Severusie, mój chłopcze, wróciłeś! – zawołał radośnie Dumbledore, wstając żywo i rozkładając ręce, jakby chciał nimi objąć Mistrza Eliksirów na odległość. – Tak się bez ciebie nudziliśmy!  
- Nie wątpię – mruknął Snape, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w uśmieszku, znanym do bólu wszystkim mieszkańcom Hogwartu.


	2. Rozdział 2 Jammin'

**Rozdział drugi: Jammin' (I hope you like jammin' too)**

Minęły dwa miesiące, a u profesora Snape'a minęło czterech asystentów. Jeden wytrzymywał tydzień lub dwa, innym wystarczyło kilka dni… Dumbledore nie sądził, by Severus specjalnie doprowadzał te dzieciaki (dyrektor uważał za „dzieci" wszystkie osoby młodsze od siebie, a miał już na karku szesnasty krzyżyk) do stanu rozstroju, zastoju, przestoju… i innych tym podobnych reakcji na tle nerwowym. Jego Mistrz Eliksirów był skomplikowanym człowiekiem, a fakt, że Snape musiał realizować dzieło życia cudzymi rękami, nie czynił go bynajmniej bardziej tolerancyjnym dla niezdarności tych rąk.

Niestety, niewielu biegłych w warzeniu eliksirów czarodziejów mogło równać się ze Snapem, i raczej żaden z nich nie zgodziłby się objąć stanowiska pomocnika przy interesujących Dumbledore'a eksperymentach. Dyrektor zjadł wiele cytrynowych dropsów, rozmyślając o tym problemie, aż wreszcie znalazł rozwiązanie. Rozwiązanie, które z pewnością nie przypadnie Snape'owi do gustu.

Tak też się stało. Ledwo Severus zerknął na pierwszą stronę nowego dossier, zaraz plasnął nim o stół.

- Dyrektorze – zaczął tonem, który każdemu (prócz Dumblegore'a naturalnie) wydałby się złowróżbny. – Być może zapomniał pan o tym, lecz kiedy omawialiśmy ten projekt…

- Pamięć mnie jeszcze nie zawodzi, Severusie. – Dyrektor łagodnie przerwał młodszemu koledze, ale coś w jego minie przypomniało Snape'owi, że nie znajduje się na krótkiej liście osób, którym wolno podnosić głos na Dumbledore'a. Mistrz Eliksirów zamknął usta i spuścił wzrok.

– Niemniej jednak, dyrektorze... Kandydatom na asystentów postawiłem zaledwie dwa warunki…

– Tak, tak… – Dumbledore westchnął, po czym rzucił siedzącemu naprzeciwko czarodziejowi spojrzenie, które każdemu (prócz Snape'a, naturalnie) wydawałoby się pełne skruchy. - I naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, że muszę cię prosić, byś zrezygnował jeszcze z części swoich tak skromnych wymagań… Ale to już przecież połowa listopada, semestr w pełni.

- Rozumiem – odparł profesor eliksirów z rezygnacją, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich dłoni, leżących bezwładnie na blacie po obu stronach filiżanki z herbatą.

– Jestem pewien, że w ciągu najbliższych dwóch, trzech tygodni zdołamy znaleźć asystenta, który spełni wszystkie twoje wymagania. A na razie… Czemu nie miałbyś zapoznać się z... _jej_ dossier?

Usłyszawszy obojętne „Tak, dyrektorze", Dumbledore skinął głową i obserwoując, jak Snape niechętnie przewraca kartki w teczce, kontynuował:

- Myślę, że sam mogę ci powiedzieć to i owo. Nazywa się Vitacha Meloot, ma dwadzieścia trzy lata. Skończyła szkołę, a potem studiowała warzelnictwo w Kingston na Jamajce. Doskonałe oceny. Przygotowuje się do obrony dysertacji, choć nie tak prędko, jak życzyłby sobie jej promotor. Trochę brak jej ambicji, ale to dla nas nawet lepiej… Rzetelna. Hmm… Resztę przeczytasz sam. Ta młoda dama ma wiele zalet. A wady… Upodobanie do tytoniu i do… no, tego co tam jeszcze palą na Jamajce… Sam wiesz najlepiej, jak sobie z tym poradzić, prawda?

- Tak, dyrektorze. – Snape podniósł w końcu głowę, obdarzając Dumbledore'a swoim firmowym, doskonale pustym spojrzeniem. – Coś jeszcze? Kokaina? Heroina? Jakieś ataki…?

- Jeszcze jedno, Severusie – stary czarodziej westchnął ciężko. – Wyświadcz przysługę całemu Hogwartowi i… zjedz coś słodkiego.


	3. Rozdział 3 Buffalo Soldier

**Rozdział trzeci: Buffalo Soldier (Stolen from Africa, brought to America)**

Profesor Snape otworzył drzwi swojego gabinetu, zatrzymał się w progu i rozejrzał się z obrzydzeniem, szukając oznak bytności niejakiej Vitachy Meloot. Dostrzegł ową młodą damę w fotelu obok swego biurka. Widząc gospodarza gabinetu, dziewczyna wstała, posyłając Snape'owi niepewne spojrzenie i lekki uśmiech.

Gdyby nie oczy – niebieskozielone – Vitachę można by wziąć za rdzenną mieszkankę Jamajki; jej skórę pokrywała ciemna, czekoladowa wręcz opalenizna. Ubrana była w szatę barwy piołunu, identycznego kroju jak okrycie Mistrza Eliksirów. Poza tym nowa asystentka miała na sobie szaro-zielony wełniany sweter, wełniane spodnie i szare zamszowe mokasyny na grubej podeszwie. W sumie, można byłoby uznać, że panna Meloot wygląda całkiem przyzwoicie, jak przystoi skromnej pomocnicy profesora w tak szacownej szkole, jaką był Hogwart. Można by, gdyby nie jeden szczegół - nakrycie głowy, przyciągające uwagę nie mniej, niż słynny kapelusz starej pani Longbottom: ogromny, pomarańczowo-czerwono-zielony beret, wydziergany szydełkiem. Rzecz niezbyt stosowna w Północnej Szkocji, w Hogwarcie tym bardziej, a już w lochach Snape'a w szczególności! Gospodarz uznał za stosowne dać wyraz dezaprobacie skrzywieniem ust i odezwał się sucho:

– Panna Meloot, jak sądzę?

– Profesor Snape? – Głos gościa był niespodziewanie niski i lekko ochrypły.

Mistrz Eliksirów nieznacznie skinął głową na powitanie i skierował się do szafy, w której chował rzadko wykorzystywane eliksiry. Schował się w niej prawie do połowy. Upłynęło dobre pół minuty, nim Vitacha znów usłyszała jego głos.

– W ciągu następnych trzech tygodni będzie pani pracować pod moim nadzorem. Przez pierwsze pięć dni będzie pani przyjmować ten eliksir. – Snape zamknął drzwiczki szafy i ze stuknięciem postawił na biurku buteleczkę z ciemnobrązowego szkła. Przywróci pani stępiony węch i przy okazji uwolni od nałogu palenia tytoniu i… tego co tam jeszcze pani pali.

– Tak, sir. – Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, a Snape, pociągając wrażliwym nosem, cofnął się o dwa kroki: odzież tej panny woniała jej niezdrowymi przyzwyczajeniami.

– Jeśli się dowiem, że pani pali, wyleci pani skąd z takim impetem, że starczy go do samej Jamajki. To samo się zdarzy, jeśli popełni pani więcej błędów, niż to sugeruje pani dossier. Czy wszystko jest zrozumiałe?

– Tak, sir.

– I jeszcze jedno, zanim zaczniemy. – Profesor otworzył drzwi, prowadzące z gabinetu do laboratorium. – To nie polecenie, a dobra rada. Jeśli pani nie będzie mi zawracać głowy rozmowami przed, w trakcie i po pracy, to możliwe, że nie wyrzucę pani przed terminem wyznaczonym przez dyrektora. A teraz proszę sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co pani wie o eliksirze przeciwko przeziębieniu.

Aż do kolacji Vitacha Meloot nie dała swojemu nowemu szefowi powodu do wyrzucenia jej z zamku. Zapasy madame Pomfrey były na wyczerpaniu, uczniowie marzli i chorowali całymi stadami, więc Snape spieszył się, by skończyć pierwszą partię leku. By nie tracić czasu, wraz z panną Meloot obiad zjedli w laboratorium – kanapki i sok dyniowy. Przed kolacją eliksir był gotowy. Severus bezlitośnie wypróbował go na swojej asystentce. Dziecię tropików, nieprzyzwyczajone do chłodu i wilgoci w lochach, prezentowało wszystkie objawy przeziębienia, łącznie z gromkim kichaniem.

Ku niejakiemu niezadowoleniu Mistrza Eliksirów, panna Meloot przetrwała eksperyment i po upływie kwadransa żywa i świeża jak stokrotka siedziała po jego prawicy za nauczycielskim stołem, z wielkim podziwem oglądając zaczarowany sufit Wielkiej Sali. Wstrząśnięta społeczność Hogwartu natomiast podziwiała beret panny Meloot.

Zdania studentów były podzielone. Jedni uważali, że pod tym niedorzecznym nakryciem głowy nowej członkini grona pedagogicznego kryje się fryzura w jeszcze gorszym stanie, niż ta należąca do Snape'a; inni sprzeciwiali się, twierdząc, że gorsze włosy w ogóle nie mają prawa istnieć. Sam Snape, oczywiście, nie snuł w tej sprawie żadnych domysłów, ale Tajemnica Beretu nie pozwalała spokojnie trawić jego sąsiadom. Ten ich pociąg do wiedzy spowodował, że Mistrz Eliksirów został drugim z kolei człowiekiem w Hogwarcie, który zobaczył, co panna Meloot ma na głowie, aczkolwiek wcale mu na tym nie zależało.

Po kolacji Snape'a zatrzymała na chwilę Poppy Pomfrey, pragnąca zapytać jak idzie przygotowanie eliksiru. Zaspokoiwszy ciekawość pielęgniarki, Severus wracał do siebie, do lochów. W długim korytarzu, wiodącym ku schodom, Snape zwolnił kroku – usłyszał damskie głosy, a rozmowa dotyczyła właśnie jego.

– O, moja dhroga, tak tobie wspóczuji – szczebiotała Fleur Delacour, wykładająca OPCM. – Mój przijaciel, Francoise de Mobian płakau wszistkie wieczori te dziesińć dni, kiedi asistowau phrofessor Snape… Bardzo tobi do twarzi w ten behret! Można popaczić bliżi?

Vitacha (z całą pewnością to ona musiała być rozmówczynią Fleur) coś odpowiedziała. Snape wyjrzał zza węgła w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak ściąga z głowy beret i podaje go Francuzce. I w tejże chwili na jej ramionach rozsypało się… coś jakby grube warkocze, cała masa. Panna Meloot natychmiast upodobniła się do Gorgony. Snape aż wzdrygnął się na ten widok, a mademoiselle Delacour zapiszczała w niebotycznym zachwycie:

– О, dredi! Jaki cudni! Można…?

Zanim jednak dotknęła fascynującego kłębowiska na głowie Vitachy, nadciągnął Severus – na ślicznej twarzy Fleur pojawił się grymas rozczarowania, gdyż, widząc szefa, panna Meloot szybko naciągnęła beret.

– Czekam na panią w laboratorium o wpół do ósmej. Nie radzę się spóźniać. Dobranoc paniom – rzucił Mistrz Eliksirów i oddalił się, powiewając połami płaszcza ze szczególną odrazą.

Do końca tygodnia, a potem i kolejny, profesor Snape i jego asystentka pracowali mniej więcej w rytmie zgodnym z rytmem przeziębionego Hogwartu. W laboratorium panna Meloot prezentowała rzetelność, zadowalającą znajomość warzycielstwa eliksirów, pacyfizm prawdziwej rastafarianki i, co najważniejsze, trzymała buzię na kłódkę. Poza pracownią profesor jej praktycznie nie widywał.

Kiedy minęły uzgodnione z dyrektorem trzy tygodnie, Snape wybrał się do niego znowu, lecz po drodze zaczepiła go McGonagall.

– Severusie, Albusa nie ma w szkole. Prosił, żeby ci przekazać, że… że znalezienie nowego asystenta dla ciebie może zająć jeszcze trochę czasu.

– Czy mogłabyś uściślić termin, Minerwo? – Głos czarodzieja był złowieszczo neutralny. McGonagall umknęła wzrokiem.

– Być może jeszcze parę tygodni. Albus wiedziałby lepiej. Przepraszam, zaraz mam lekcję.

Po drodze do lochów profesor był tak nieswój, że nawet nie skorzystał z okazji, by krzyczeć na uczniów. Minerwa nie umiała dobrze kłamać, a Severus doskonale potrafił czytać język ciała. W tym przypadku rozbiegane oczy starszej czarownicy mówiły jasno: na nowego asystenta Snape będzie czekał jeszcze długo i prawdopodobnie daremnie.


	4. Rozdział 4 Redemption song

**Rozdział czwarty: Redemption song (This song of freedom)**

Mistrz Eliksirów mógł pozbyć się Vitachy Melout na dwa sposoby: przyłapać ją na jakimś grubszym błędzie i zwolnić albo tak jej dogryźć, żeby sama wzięła nogi za pas. W sumie był też możliwy trzeci wariant: przetrzymać i spróbować zrozumieć, co też knuje Dumbledore, że tak nachalnie wpycha mu tę dziewczynę. Ostatecznie Severus, który nigdy nie był skłonny iść na łatwiznę, wybrał to ostatnie rozwiązanie.

Kiedy Vitacha Melout weszła do laboratorium w poniedziałkowy ranek, jej szef już tam był. Choć może należałoby powiedzieć, że on jeszcze tam był, spędziwszy noc w pracowni, o czym świadczyło ogólne osłabienie widoczne w pozie Mistrza Eliksirów, zwykle o poranku wykazującego nieznośną aktywność. Tym razem Snape wpółleżał w fotelu, stojącym do drzwi tyłem i lekko pod kątem, tak, że Vitacha widziała tylko długie nogi profesora, oparte na taborecie. Spiczaste noski czarnych pantofli celowały prosto w sufit. Chuda ręka zwisała z podłokietnika, niemal dotykając podłogi zabrudzonymi czymś palcami.  
– Dzień dobry – odezwała się dziewczyna cichutko, żeby nie obudzić Snape'a, na wypadek gdyby spał. Cisza…  
Zawahawszy się chwilę, poszła na swoje stanowisko pracy, rozwinęła rolkę pergaminu z planem zajęć i otworzyła dziennik laboratoryjny, w którym zapisywała wszystkie pobrane z magazynu składniki eliksirów. Zamoczyła pióro w atramencie, po czym znieruchomiała, przygryzając dolną wargę i patrząc gdzieś w kierunku oparcia profesorskiego fotela. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Snape'a, jak zawsze monotonny i znudzony:  
– Proszę mi wyświadczyć przysługę, panno Melout, i sprzątnąć to tam. – Blada dłoń leniwie zatoczyła półokrąg w powietrzu, a szczupły, brudny palec wskazał róg komnaty.  
– Oczywiście, sir. – Vitacha wstała, patrząc w tamtym kierunku. I znów zamarła, ledwo zdążywszy zdławić cichy okrzyk zdumienia. Pod ścianą stała sztaluga, a obok na stole walały się w nieładzie pudełka z farbami, pędzle i naczynia z wodą zabarwioną akwarelami. Severus Snape, malujący akwarele – to było coś, co... z trudem dawało się ogarnąć umysłem, ale było też strasznie, strasznie intrygujące. Niestety, w pobliżu nie było ni śladu malunków, które Mistrz Eliksirów mógłby stworzyć zeszłej nocy. _Prawie_ nie było – niosąc przybory malarskie do umywalni, Vitacha dostrzegła na podłodze coś białego. Kiedy już rozłożyła umyte przedmioty na stoliku, ukradkiem przykucnęła, by obejrzeć znalezisko. Był to kawałek mięsistego papieru, zabarwiony z jednej strony – niewątpliwie część pejzażu, przedstawiającego skraj jesiennego lasu. Kiedy dziewczyna podniosła karteluszek do oczu, akwarelowe gałęzie poruszyły się, jakby pod wpływem wiatru i w twarz powiało jej chłodem, szumiącym, upajającym i boleśnie smutnym...  
– Co pani tam ma? Proszę mi to oddać. – Z głębi fotela wynurzyła się mroczna, pomięta fizjonomia profesora. Vitachy nie pozostało nic innego, jak podać Snape'owi znaleziony papier. Mistrz Eliksirów w milczeniu spopielił skrawek zaklęciem, bez użycia różdżki, otrzepał ręce i zwrócił się do nieruchomej asystentki:  
- Panno Melout, w razie gdyby się pani jednak obudziła – na dziś zaplanowana została nalewka Preczpryszcz. Ropa z czyrakobulwy jest w szafie numer szesnaście, trzecia półka od góry.

Zdołali skończyć pracę w ciągu godziny, po czym profesor Snape oddalił się, by potorturować uczniów po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu, a Vitacha udała się do swoich spraw, zręcznie lawirując między galopującymi w tę i we w tę gromadkami dzieciaków. Asystentka Mistrza Eliksirów nie wyróżniała się ani wzrostem, ani wagą, za to gibkości Bóg jej przydzielił dubeltową porcję. „Sprawy" panny Melout sprowadzały się głównie do rozmów z profesorem Flitwickiem i profesor McGonagall oraz ślęczenia w bibliotece – generalnie, absolwentka warzycielstwa w Kingston postanowiła pchnąć do przodu swoją dysertację. Vitacha od czasu do czasu plotkowała też z Fleur Delacour lub Rolandą Hooch, ale bliższej znajomości z nikim nie zawarła, może z powodu swego nieokreślonego i niepewnego statusu w Hogwarcie.  
Snape w napięciu czekał, godzina za godziną, kiedy nareszcie Dumbledore wezwie go, by choć wyjaśnić, jak właściwie wygląda sytuacja z planowaną wymianą obecnej asystentki. Dyrektor jednak nie wezwał go ani w poniedziałek, ani we wtorek, w środę – nic, w czwartek ani dudu... W piątek napięta do granic wytrzymałości cierpliwość profesora w końcu nie wytrzymała i trzasnęła. Mistrz Eliksirów urządził pannie Melout istne piekło! Snape się miotał, a Vitacha milczała i tylko trzepotała w jego stronę popielatymi rzęsami, ciężkimi od łez. Aż nagle wyleciała z pracowni jak korek wystrzelony z butelki szampana, nadal nie powiedziawszy ni słowa.  
Snape padł na fotel, nogi oparł na taborecie i posępnie wbił wzrok w ścianę. W tejże pozie zastał go po upływie kwadransa domowy skrzat, który dostarczył liścik od Dumbledore'a. Gdyby ktoś odważył się zajrzeć w oczy Mistrza Eliksirów, kiedy ten wspinał się na szczyt dyrektorskiej baszty, ujrzałby w nich zapewne dwa znaki zapytania: asystentka naskarżyła na niego czy nie? A jeśli tak, czy ta niesmaczna scena przybliżyła chwilę uwolnienia od panny Melout...?  
Odpowiedź przeczącą na pytanie numer dwa Severus otrzymał natychmiast, ledwo zdążył przekroczyć próg dyrektorskiego gabinetu – wystarczyło spojrzeć na wyjątkowo stanowczą minę starego czarodzieja.  
Dumbledore nie owijał w bawełnę, od razu wyłożył karty na stół. Istniało przypuszczenie – tylko przypuszczenie – że legendarną substancję, zdolną przyspieszać procesy badawcze w niektórych tajemniczych i subtelnych dziedzinach nauk magicznych, można uzyskać na drodze syntezy laboratoryjnej. Do udowodnienia owej tezy zbliżano się powoli, lecz konsekwentnie w kilku czarodziejskich szkołach oraz instytutach warzycielstwa jednocześnie. Stworzenie w Hogwarcie takowej substancji (albo też ostateczne udowodnienie niemożności stworzenia) stanowiło niezwykle kuszącą perspektywę. A jeszcze bardziej kuszące było dokonać tego, nim poradzą sobie z zagadnieniem inni...  
Kiedy dyrektor mówił, Snape z roztargnieniem tarł podbródek palcami prawej ręki, co u niego było oznaką niezwykłego wzburzenia intelektualnego. Mistrz Eliksirów rozumiał, że Dumbledore właśnie zarzucił przynętę, a on łyknął ją ochoczo i tkwi oto na haczyku tego siwobrodego mądrali. Jakoś mało go to jednak martwiło. Severusa podgrzewał już od środka badawczy zapał. A gdyby tak ów legendarny eliksir sporządził właśnie on, Snape, kaleka, na którym już praktycznie postawiono krzyżyk... Noooo...  
Dyrektor oczywiście poruszył temat panny Melout: „Dziewczyna przepracowała z tobą miesiąc, Severusie, zdecydowanie dłużej, niż ktokolwiek inny, przy tym, jak mi się wydaje, wasza współpraca była więcej niż efektywna... Uważam, że nie ma sensu jej wymieniać. Szukanie nowego asystenta i docieranie się was obu w laboratorium zajmie sporo czasu, a nie mamy go w nadmiarze". Mistrz Eliksirów tylko niedbale skinął głową, krzywiąc usta – teraz, kiedy w perspektywie majaczyła szansa utarcia nosa kolegom warzycielom, a ponadto zapisania własnej karty w Historii Magii (jak Potter), Snape był gotów machnąć ręką (prawą - i lewą też) na podłą zdradę swojego patrona oraz na nieznośną obecność gościa z Jamajki.  
- Wspaniale, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – rozpromienił się Dumbledore. – W takim razie, mam do ciebie prośbę, Severusie. Znajdź pannę Melout i powiedz jej, że okres próbny się skończył i od jutra zaczyna pracę na stanowisku asystenckim na pełny etat. Proszę też – stary czarodziej zmierzył skrzywionego Mistrza Eliksirów przenikliwym spojrzeniem bladoniebieskich oczu - żebyś to zrobił teraz. Widziałem dziewczynę jakąś godzinę temu i wydawała się trochę... roztrzęsiona. Ta nowina na pewno ją ucieszy.  
Severus zgodził się smętnie i opuścił gościnny dyrektorski gabinet.


	5. Rozdział 5 Get up, stand up

**Rozdział piąty: Get up, stand up (Stand up for your right)**

W bibliotece Vitachy nie było, za to Severus odkrył tam Rolandę Hooch, co było w przyrodzie zjawiskiem rzadszym niż możliwość napotkania złotego znikacza. Ujrzawszy Snape'a swym bursztynowym okiem, czarownica krzyknęła do madame Pince, siedzącej na drugim końcu komnaty, coś o „małym ptaszku kolibrze", którego pewna osoba rozmyślnie „zbiła z miotły, jak to tylko czarno-zieloni umieją, tłuczek im w dyńkę". Madame Pince nie odpowiedziała, toteż Rolanda przestała udawać, że rozmawia z bibliotekarką. Kontynuowała, patrząc już bezpośrednio na Mistrza Eliksirów:  
– Prędzej mojej miotle wyrośnie broda, niż taki dzieciak jak ty, Snape, przeprosi damę, ale tak czy owak – panna Melout jest w swojej komnacie. Nie postawiłabym nawet witki ze starej Komety na to, że...  
Profesor nie słuchał dłużej pani Hooch, zgrzytając zębami, wypadł z biblioteki i pobiegł do Wieży Węża, gdzie na trzecim piętrze znajdował się apartamencik Vitachy.

Pod właściwymi drzwiami przyhamował. Zastukał w nie parę razy. Żadnej odpowiedzi.  
Snape skrzywił się z irytacją, zacisnął pięść, zamierzając porządnie załomotać... i zamarł z uniesionym kułakiem. Brwi czarodzieja podjechały w górę, nos zaczął węszyć nerwowo, a na pozostałych elementach twarzy rozlał się wyraz niedowierzania pomieszanego z wściekłością. Nie bez przyczyny: zza drzwi wydobywał się charakterystyczny, natrętny zapaszek rośliny cannabis magica, w danym momencie poddawanej działaniu otwartego ognia.  
Ryknąwszy dziko, Mistrz Eliksirów brutalnie złamał zaklęcia ochraniające pokoje Vitachy, otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i wziął głębszy oddech, z zamiarem ochrzanienia bezczelnej asystentki z góry na dół.  
To był błąd. Stężenie dymu cannabis magica (czy też po prostu marihuany) w pokoju panny Melout było tak wysokie, że starczył jeden niuch, by profesor odleciał. Przed oczami Severusa zatańczyły malutkie zielone listeczki, w lewym uchu zaśpiewał męski nosowy głos, coś w rodzaju: "you can fool some people some times, but you can't fool all the people all the time". Prawe ucho profesora rejestrowało natomiast przytłumione przekleństwa Vitachy Melout.  
Minęło dobre pół minuty, nim dym, posłuszny ruchom różdżki palaczki, rozwiał się i ulotnił. Oczom profesora objawiła się wówczas Vitacha – wystraszona, w nieoczekiwanie domowym przyodziewku, czyli kusym bordowym sweterku i szerokich spodniach z niewiarygodną ilością kieszeni wszędzie, bez beretu, z warkoczykami na głowie splątanymi w supeł. Snape odczekał parę minut, póki nie zniknęły efekty uboczne nieostrożnego oddychania w strefie skażenia , potem jeszcze trochę, by pozbyć się pieczenia w gardle, aż w końcu zasyczał złowrogo, świdrując wzrokiem niepokorną wielbicielkę „trawki":  
- Panno Melout, pani sobie zdaje sprawę, czym to grozi...? Czy pani przepalony mózg jest w stanie pojąć, jakie znaczenie ma ten idiotyczny kaprys dla pani dalszej kariery? Pani haniebne przywiązanie do tej głupiej, magicznie bezużytecznej rośliny, godnej zainteresowania co najwyżej brudnych, kudłatych mugolskich odszczepieńców...  
I wtedy, gdy profesor nabrał już niezłego rozpędu, w pasji pryskając śliną, Vitacha Melout zrobiła coś niewyobrażalnego – przerwała swojemu szefowi!  
– Ależ profesorze! Cannabis magica absolutnie nie jest bezużyteczną rośliną! Na Jamajce od kilku stuleci bada się jej magiczne właściwości i odkryto ich całą masę! Marihuana daje zupełnie nieoczekiwane efekty w połączeniu ze znanymi eliksirami, a jeśli ją zapalić przed procesem warzenia...  
Nagle zawstydzona własną śmiałością, dziewczyna zamilkła. Snape skorzystał z tej pauzy, by wygiąć artystycznie lewą brew i rzucić pogardliwie:  
- Ale pani przecież nie zamierzała teraz niczego warzyć, nieprawdaż?  
– Nie...  
– W takim razie proszę się wytłumaczyć. Pani zaczęła opowiadać dość interesujące rzeczy… – Severus splótł ręce na piersi i demonstracyjnie oparł się o futrynę, prezentując sobą obraz uprzejmego zainteresowania. – No, dalej!  
– Ja... Оch, i tak pan nie zrozumie! – Vitacha załamała kruche ręce, a potem machnęła nimi ze zniechęceniem i odwróciła się do szefa plecami. – Muszę się zbierać, jak sądzę... Jutro mam zwolnić pokoje, tak?  
– Nie – odparł Snape. – Pani nigdzie nie jedzie.  
– Ale... – Vitacha odwróciła się znowu, zbita z tropu.  
– Dyrektor ZDECYDOWAŁ, że okres próbny ma pani za sobą. Jutro podpisze z panią kontrakt – jeśli nie zmieni pani zdania co do pracy tutaj.  
Panna Melout westchnęła spazmatycznie, zakryła usta rękami i z nadmiaru emocji potrząsnęła dredami. Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, po czym odezwał się złowróżbnie łagodnym tonem:  
– Nawiasem, jeśli pani... jeszcze raz... pozwoli sobie... na coś podobnego... to ani dyrektor Dumbledore, ani nawet Merlin z Trismegistosem nie pomogą pani utrzymać się na tym stanowisku. JASNE?! – ryknął pełną piersią.  
Vitacha zdołała tylko pokiwać głową.  
– Świetnie. – Profesor już naciskał klamkę, lecz jeszcze zerknął przez ramię na swoją asystentkę. – Panno Melout, czy pani dysponuje tekstami, opisującymi te... nieoczekiwane właściwości cannabis magica?  
– Tak... – bąknęła dziewczyna nieśmiało, wciąż przestraszona.  
– Doskonale. Weźmie je pani ze sobą i przyjdzie do mnie jutro o godzinie dwudziestej zero zero. Proszę się nie spóźnić. Dobranoc. I niech pani tu przewietrzy.  
Z tymi słowy profesor Snape poszedł sobie, trzasnąwszy drzwiami i zostawił Vitachę drżącą, pełną domysłów, jaki też szlaban wymyśli jej chytry jak wąż i popędliwy jak rosomak zwierzchnik.


	6. Rozdział 6 Roots, rock, reggae

**Rozdział szósty: Roots, rock, reggae (Just a reggae music)**

Nazajutrz, w sobotni wieczór (dokładnie o godzinie dziewiętnastej minut pięćdziesiąt dziewięć i czterdzieści sześć sekund), stojąc przed imponującymi wierzejami z ciemnego drewna, wiodącymi do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów, Vitacha Melout niecierpliwie przestępowała z nogi na nogę i próbowała zgadnąć, czy profesor usłyszał jej niezdecydowane pukanie, czy też powinna użyć nieco większej siły. Kres jej wątpliwościom położyło dobiegające ze środka zaproszenie:

- Wejść!

Vitacha posłuchała i... stanęła jak wryta, ledwo przekroczyła próg. W salonie Mistrza Eliksirów było jasno, nadspodziewanie jasno, zwłaszcza po półmroku zamkowego korytarza. Pomieszczenie rozpłynęło się przed oczami mrugającej bezwiednie dziewczyny. Klap, klap – oto żeglują regały z książkami, kilkoro drzwi z ciemnej dębiny… Klap-klap-klap - ogień na kominku… Klap-klap-klap-klap - i stojący przed nim Mistrz Eliksirów… Klap...

Snape był po domowemu swobodny, co sprowadzało się do tego, że miał przy kołnierzu surduta rozpięte aż dwa guziki. Opodal stały dwa wygodne fotele o kraciastych obiciach, a za nimi eleganckie biurko, w całości pokryte tak zwanym twórczym bałaganem. Vitacha dostrzegła też mały stoliczek do kawy. Snape stał między fotelami, pyszniącymi się szkockim tartanem i uważnie lał bordeaux do kieliszka.

- Proszę siadać – burknął niezbyt życzliwym tonem, wskazując skinieniem głowy fotel bliżej kominka. Vitacha przysiadła, wzięła zaoferowane wino, podziękowała. Obróciła kieliszek w palcach i rzuciła w stronę szefa ostrożne spojrzenie, pełne niedowierzania.

- Co to za... święto?

– Niech pani zgadnie – rzucił Snape, nie patrząc na nią, wciąż zajęty butelką.

– N-nie wiem. Do Gwiazdki jeszcze daleko... – Vitacha wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Severus spojrzał na nią nieprzyjaźnie.

– Czcimy pani nową pracę. A to pewnie ta książka, o której była mowa?

Panna Melout, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jest niejako główną bohaterką tej miniuroczystości, straciła resztki pewności siebie. Nerwowo kiwnęła głową, po czym podała profesorowi interesujący go przedmiot: podniszczony tomik w oprawie z szarozielonego (oczywiście konopnego) płótna. Snape pociągnął nosem i natychmiast wetknął go w książkę, szybko przeglądając stronice, czytając tu i tam fragmenty tekstu. Szczególnie jeden ustęp, gdzieś pośrodku, przyciągnął jego uwagę.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziała mi pani, że cannabis magica neutralizuje efekty zwykłego eliksiru przeciw przeziębieniom?

Vitacha, zmieszana, rozłożyła ręce.

– Ale pan przecież uprzedzał... rozmowy na tematy postronne...

Mistrz Eliksirów najpierw przewrócił oczami, a potem spiorunował swoją asystentkę spojrzeniem.

– Panno Melout, informacje o substancjach tak organicznego, jak i nieorganicznego pochodzenia, zbyt egzotycznych, by ich właściwości znał na pamięć skromny wykładowca eliksirów w angielskiej szkole, nie mieszczą się w zakresie tematów postronnych. W przyszłości będzie pani łaskawa komunikować mi wszystko, co może pomóc w pracy. Proszę się częstować - Machnął ręką w stronę patery z ciastkami i znów zaczął szeleść kartkami.

– Mogę ją zatrzymać na kilka dni? – spytał po chwili.

Vitacha skinęła głową, unosząc kieliszek.

– Doskonałe wino – zauważyła.

Odpowiedziało jej głośne prychnięcie.

– Rozmowy na tematy postronne... – Mistrz Eliksirów oderwał się w końcu od lektury, porwał z biurka kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Usiadł na powrót w fotelu, opierając stopy na podnóżku, a otwarty tomik i rzeczy do notatek kładąc na kolanach.

Vitacha upiła łyk wina, obserwując jak Severus szybko przepisuje skrócone alchemiczne formuły, wodząc po stronicy palcem wskazującym lewej ręki. Wreszcie podniósł głowę.

– Panno Melout, od poniedziałku zaczniemy pracę nad pewnym bardzo wyjątkowym eksperymentem. Jeśli nie ma pani nic do roboty, proszę zajrzeć do dwunastego tomu Avirsora. Mniej więcej czymś w tym rodzaju będziemy się zajmować – poinformował i znów w skupieniu zaskrzypiał piórem, pozwalając by asystentka sama odkryła, w której z siedmiu wielkich szaf i na której półce chowa się przed ludzkim wzrokiem dzieło znamienitego Amerykanina.

Vitacha przejrzała dwa regały, a potem jej uwagę przyciągnął wiszący nad kominkiem niewielki obrazek akwarelowy, namalowany, jak się zdawało, w tej samej manierze, co znaleziony w laboratorium fragment. Nawet tematyka była podobna: pejzaż jesienno-zimowy, chłodno-mroczny późny wieczór, ruiny jakby altany w stylu greckim, dokoła posrebrzone szadzią trawy i liście.

– Szafa na prawo. – W kruchy lodowaty światek, do którego zabrnęła Vitacha, wdarł się głos Snape'a. Panna Melout, otrząsnąwszy się, wróciła do rzeczywistości. Odszukała potrzebny tom, siadła znów w fotelu i nie oderwała się już od książki przez cały wieczór. Koło północy butelka była już pusta, podobnie jak talerz po ciastkach – w dziele zniszczenia tych ostatnich miał swój niemały udział gość Mistrza Eliksirów, choć Vitacha nie raz upominała sama siebie, że nie należy się objadać przed snem. Snape wstał, tym samym dając znać, że spotkanie uważa za skończone, i odprowadził swoją asystentkę do drzwi.

– Panno Melout, hmmm... Czy ma pani inne prace Hilariusa?

– Nie, ale mogę poprosić, żeby mi je przysłano – odpowiedziała Vitacha, której pochlebiało, że samego profesora Snape'a zaciekawiła jej książka.

– Będę bardzo zobowiązany. Dobranoc. - I ciężkie, rzeźbione drzwi zamknęły się za plecami panny Melout.

W piątek podczas kolacji Vitacha oznajmiła szefowi, że dostarczono jej zamówione książki. Snape uprzejmie udał, że nic o tym nie wie. Zrobił tylko minę w stylu: „To nie mnie wszak trzy rudo-zielone ptaki upuściły przy śniadaniu ciężką paczkę prosto w talerz", a następnie zaprosił dziewczynę (i przesyłkę) na sobotni wieczór, tak jak poprzednio.

Wieczór spędzili przy akompaniamencie szelestu kartek i skrzypienia piór. Oczekując panny Melout z nową porcją rastafariańskiej literatury o eliksirach, profesor przelał wino z butelki do mniejszej objętościowo karafki – zdążył bowiem zauważyć, że dziewczyna, zajęta czytaniem, przestaje liczyć wypite kieliszki, a wymiany jednego jej nałogu (palenia) na drugi (picie) nie miał w planach. Nagła niedyspozycja asystentki mogła przecież zaszkodzić aktualnym pasjonującym eksperymentom. Snape nie wiedział jeszcze, że Vitacha znalazła sobie inną, znacznie bardziej niebezpieczną dla zdrowia pasję.


	7. Rozdział 7 Exodus

**Rozdział siódmy: Exodus (Movement of Jah people)**

Jak zwykle, nowinę zakomunikowała Snape'owi Rolanda Hooch, jego sąsiadka przy stole z lewej strony.

– Severusie, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co wyprawia ta twoja asystentka! – krzyknęła mu prosto do ucha, nie przełknąwszy nawet dobrze porcji smażonych ziemniaczków. – Lecę sobie raniutko znad boiska, jakby nigdy nic, a ona...

Snape instynktownie napiął uwagę.

– Wisi na ścianie zamku! – zakończyła Rolanda dramatycznie.

Mistrz Eliksirów odłożył widelec i wbił spojrzenie w mącicielkę spokoju publicznego.

– ...jak jakiś langustnik! Wczepiona rękami i nogami w cegły! Tuż pod oknami Sinistry...! – ciągnęła madame Hooch zlowieszczym szeptem, który z pewnością byłby słyszany nawet przez uczniów przy najdalszym, ślizgońskim stole, gdyby akurat nie wyjechali na ferie z okazji Bożego Narodzenia.

Profesor Sinistra jęknęła słabo i złapała się za głowę. Inni wykładowcy zaczęli kręcić się i szeptać między sobą. Zadowolona, że przyciągnęła powszechną uwagę, Rolanda nabrała więcej powietrza.

- Ja ją pytam: „Co ty robisz, wariatko?" A ona: „Włażę na dach! Podziwiać widoki!" No wiecie?! Słyszeliście kiedy o czymś bardziej szalonym? Zamiast, jak każda normalna czarownica, siąść na miotle i strzelić sobie parę kafli, ona włazi na dach po ścianie! Severusie! – nauczycielka miotlarstwa zwróciła do swego sąsiada wysmaganą wiatrem twarz. – Przyznaj się, czym ty tę małą faszerujesz w każdą sobotę, że jej witki wywróciło na opak?

Na taką niesłychaną bezczelność Snape pobielał jak kreda, co było bardzo złym znakiem – to było jasne dla wszystkich, prócz beztroskiej wielbicielki mioteł. (Profesor Flitwick nawet schował się pod stół na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie oberwać rykoszetem.) Do wybuchu jednak nie doszło, gdyż nieoczekiwanie sytuację załagodziła sama Vitacha Melout.

Asystentka profesora Snape'a wyjęła z ucha malutki pozłacany rumianek (zaczarowany kwiatek wyśpiewywał jej skoczne piosenki z jej dalekiej ojczyzny) i pochyliła się nisko nad stołem, by madame Hooch mogła widzieć jej oczy, pełnie wyrzutu.

– Rolando, przecież pani już to mówiłam. Nie mogę latać, bo na miotle mam zawroty głowy. Na ścianie, czy na dachu – to zupełnie co innego. Poza tym, hmmm... – Dziewczyna, zmieszana, zaczęła skubać serwetkę. – Naturalnie nie zaglądam nikomu w okna. Słowo honoru!

– Ale moja droga – wtrąciła profesor McGonagall nieco oszołomiona. – Przecież to na pewno bardzo niebezpieczne! A ty mówisz o tym... jak o grze w quidditcha!

– Proszę się nie martwić. – Panna Melout uspokajająco machnęła ręką i posłała profesorce transfiguracji swój zwykły nieśmiały uśmiech. – Filius pomógł mi znaleźć bardzo silne zaklecie lepiące, teraz mnie nawet tropikalny szkwał nie oderwie od ściany. Prawda, profesorze?

Flitwick wychynął spod stołu i energicznie przytaknął, wszelkimi siłami dając wyraz temu, że zaklęcie istotnie jest bardzo, bardzo bezpieczne.

– Mon ami... – Fleur Delacour patrzyła na Vitachę tak, jakby ta właśnie oznajmiła, że robi sobie maseczki kosmetyczne z kupy hipogryfa. – Przecież mogą cię zobaczyć... uczniowie!

– Uczniowie...? – powtórzyła panna Melout, skonfundowana, patrząc na grupkę dzieci, które zostały podczas ferii w szkole i teraz siedziały przy jednym stole z nauczycielami. Twarze małych czarownic i czarodziejów odbijały całą gamę uczuć – od absolutnej zgrozy do entuzjastycznego zachwytu. – Przecież ja tam chodzę tylko nocami. To źle...? Zabronione?

Nauczyciele zaczęli mówić wszyscy naraz, przerwało im jednak delikatne „khm-khm" dobywające się z głębin brody Dumbledore'a.

– Skądże, Vitacho, nikt nie zamierza pani zabraniać uprawiania wspinaczki ścienno-dachowej, byle tylko nie przyszła ci do głowy ochota, by przeliczyć sęki na Wierzbie Bijącej.

Dyrektor rzucił znaczące spojrzenie madame Hooch, która przygarbiła się i zaczęła wiercić na krześle. – Proszę tylko nam wszystkim obiecać, że nie będzie pani wchodzi zbyt wysoko i w ogóle zachowywać się OSTROŻNIE. Jeśli złamie pani kark, profesor Snape tego pani nie daruje.

Vitacha chciała coś powiedzieć swojemu szefowi, lecz nie zdążyła. Snape, który w czasie kolacji nie wyrzekł ni słowa, nadal w milczeniu wstał od stołu i szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Panna Melout zerknęła na dyrektora i mało się nie udławiła – na mądrej twarzy starego czarodzieja wyczytała twarde przekonanie o tym, że prędzej czy później nieszczęśliwy wypadek jest nieunikniony.

Do tego samego wniosku doszedł również profesor Snape, czysto intuicyjnie, ale podobnie jak dyrektor, postanowił nie wtrącać się i pozostawić sprawy ich naturalnemu biegowi. Mistrz Eliksirów miał tylko nadzieję, że Vitacha zrobi fałszywy krok w miarę szybko, kiedy eksperyment jest jeszcze w powijakach, nie zabije się i tylko straci ochotę na podziwianie okolicy z dachów Hogwartu na całe życie, albo przynajmniej na okres asystentury u boku Snape'a. Ale, jak to często bywa, nadziejom Severusa nie było dane się spełnić.

Wypadek Vitachy Melout wydarzył się trzy miesiące później po wyżej opisanym zajściu, kiedy jej nocne wycieczki spowszedniały już wszystkim, nawet uczniom. Było to w noc wiosennego zrównania dnia z nocą, dwudziestego pierwszego marca. Czary Flitwicka, do tej pory zabezpieczające należyte przyleganie kończyn dziewczyny do ścian zamku, okazały się bezradne wobec sił przeznaczenia. Jako ich przedstawicielka symbolicznie wystąpiła profesor Trelawney, którą ni stąd ni zowąd licho zaniosło na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej, by coś obejrzeć na nieboskłonie przez teleskop. Masywna miedziana tuba, wprawiona w ruch przez słabe ręce wróżbiarki, zmiotła Vitachę z parapetu z taką łatwością, jakby była puchem dmuchawca.

Pannę Melout uratowały dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, doskonały refleks – profesor Flitwick długo potem opowiadał, ocierając łzy rozczulenia, jak dziewczyna w locie zdołała wydobyć z rękawa różdżkę i próbowała rzucić na siebie zaklęcie lewitacji; po drugie, Vitacha upadła prosto pod nogi Argusowi Filchowi, który akurat wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby upomnieć Panią Norris, że kontakty towarzyskie z kocurami z Hogsmeade są oczywiście przyjemne, ale we wszystkim trzeba znać umiar. Filch odniósł poszkodowaną prosto do skrzydła szpitalnego, co było bardzo na miejscu, gdyż asystentce profesora Snape'a zostało tylko kilka całych kości. W ciągu paru kolejnych dni, kiedy na krótko odzyskiwała przytomność, Vitacha widziała nad sobą zamgloną krągłą twarz Poppy Pomfrey i czuła miękkie dłonie, od czasu do czasu wlewające jej do ust Szkielewzro, a potem masujące gardło, by mogła przełknąć piekący płyn. Pewnego jednak razu panna Melout otworzyła oczy, by ujrzeć przy sobie swego szefa.

Severus Snape siedział w fotelu obok szpitalnego łóżka, założywszy nogę na nogę, i gniewnie skrobał piórem po jakimś uczniowskim wypracowaniu. Postawiwszy na końcu zamaszysty znak zapytania, Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł wzrok i jakby lekko się zdziwił, że Vitacha doszła do siebie. Zresztą ten wyraz twarzy zaraz ustąpił znajomej minie: rzeczowo-rozdrażnionej.

– Chce się pani pić?

Vitacha opuściła na moment powieki, na znak zaprzeczenia. Snape zacisnął wargi.

– Poprawić poduszkę?

Panna Melout powtórzyła swoje „nie".

– Koc...?

„Nie".

– W takim razie proszę spać dalej.

Mistrz Eliksirów rozwinął nową rolkę pergaminu, skrzywił się i pogrążył na nowo w badaniu uczniowskich bazgrołów.

Vitacha powtórnie obudziła się nad ranem – ciemność w komnacie ledwo zaczęła szarzeć. Snape wciąż jeszcze wartował przy jej łożu boleści, co prawda śpiąc. Próbując usadowić się jak najwygodniej, przyjął karkołomną pozycję: nogi wyciągnął pod łóżkiem, ramiona zwisały mu z podłokietników, a głowę oparł na skraju pościeli dziewczyny. Zebrała siły, by obrócić głowę w stronę masy potarganych czarnych kosmyków i jasnego przedziałka między nimi – i leżała tak z otwartymi oczami, póki powieki jej nie opadły i nie zasnęła.

A potem był już poranek, a przy łóżku siedziała tym razem Fleur Delacour, w skupieniu piłująca paznokcie. Vitacha natychmiast udała, że jeszcze śpi.


	8. Rozdział 8 Waiting in vain

**Rozdział ósmy: Waiting in vain (For your love)**

Po tym wszystkim Vitachy surowo zabroniono przez cały miesiąc wchodzić na wyższe piętra inaczej, niż po schodach. Chociaż ona sama nie miała ochoty łamać zakazu dyrektora, wszyscy się po niej tego, nie wiadomo czemu, spodziewali. W ten sposób zdarzyło się, że profesor Snape zobaczył coś, co nie było przeznaczone dla jego oczu... Ale nie uprzedzajmy wypadków.

W pewien piątek w połowie kwietnia, po skończonych lekcjach, Dumbledore zebrał swój personel, by napoić go herbatką i omówić po raz kolejny wagę pokojowej koegzystencji z Ministerstwem Magii. Podsumowując: więcej naukowych badań oznaczało więcej dotacji i łask, zwłaszcza ze strony Korneliusza Knota osobiście. Szczególne znaczenie miały tu eksperymenty Severusa. Dyrektor oświadczył, że urzędnicy zainteresowali się nimi w takim stopniu, iż postanowili w przyszłym tygodniu przysłać delegację, która zapozna się z postępem prac tu, na miejscu.

Dumbledore uważał to za dobry znak. Snape nie podzielał tego zdania, lecz nie wyraził sprzeciwu głośno - bez względu na wszystkie swoje zasługi w czasie wojny, jako były Śmierciożerca, nie miał takiej pozycji, by móc otwarcie posyłać Ministerstwa Magii tam, gdzie już udał się Voldemort. Tak więc Severus chłodno potwierdził, że przyjął rzecz do wiadomości, po czym udał się na poszukiwanie panny Melout, by poinformować ją o likwidacji dni wolnych, w związku z ministerialną siłą wyższą.

Nie widząc u boku Irmy pince niczego pomarańczowo-czerwono-zielono-bladego (po upływie pół roku pobytu w Hogwarcie z opalenizny Vitachy zostało tylko wspomnienie i teraz mogła konkurować kolorem skóry z samym Snape'em), profesor postanowił złożyć swojej asystentce domową wizytę. I tak musiał przechodzić obok jej apartamentu w drodze do lochów.

Snape zastukał do znajomych drzwi, po chwili zapukał powtórnie. Nie doczekawszy się zaproszenia, zmarszczył brwi i przylgnął do drewna policzkiem, próbując wywęszyć znajomą woń cannabis magica. Zapachu nie było, za to do Mistrza Eliksirów dotarło cos gorszego – dźwięk.

Jęki. Niewątpliwie głos Vitachy. Wnioski nasuwały się same: ta głupia dziewucha znów łaziła po wyżkach, zleciała, a teraz próbuje leczyć się na własną rękę, wiedząc, że madame Pomfrey wyda ją dyrektorowi. Bez dwóch zdań, czegoś tak bezdennie głupiego – szczególnie z majaczącą na horyzoncie wizytacją Ministerstwa – Snape nie mógł zignorować. Klnąc na czym świat stoi, bez namysłu złamał magiczne zabezpieczenia drzwi swojej asystentki. Tylko dzięki jakiemuś błogosławionemu przeczuciu profesor nie otworzył drzwi z rozmachem na oścież, a powoli uchylił. I od razu zrozumiał, że Vitacha nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy. Nie była sama. Nagie ramiona i nogi dziewczyny oplatały jakiegoś chłopaka – bardzo smagłego i bardzo kudłatego. Na tle jego muskularnych pleców wydawały się oślepiająco białe. Para całowała się i w ogóle była zajęta sobą w takim stopniu, że nie zauważyłaby, nawet gdyby do komnaty wjechał Hogwart Ekspres, a co tu dopiero mówić o jednym spanikowanym czarodzieju!

Snape zamknął oczy, potem drzwi, nie czekając aż para na dywaniku przed kominkiem zauważy jego obecność... czy cokolwiek innego. Przetarł ręką pałającą twarz. Potem starannie odbudował wątłe magiczne zapory Vitachy i po chwili już go nie było na korytarzu.

Mistrz Eliksirów zapalił świece w swoim gabinecie i rozłożył na biurku laboratoryjne zapiski, by je uporządkować. Po dwóch godzinach zgarnął to wszystko ze stołu, wziął czystą kartkę, położył na niej lewą dłoń i obrysował piórem. Oparł podbródek na krawędzi blatu i zaczął wypełniać kontur drobnymi rysunkami – ptaki, węże, kuguchary, jednorożce, syreny, mantykory wśród języków płomieni tańczyły powoli, żyły i umierały na papierze, posłuszne lekko drżącym, zaplamionym atramentem palcom.

O świcie Severus wrzucił gotowy rysunek do kominka i przemknął do swojego apartamentu. W południe zaś, machnąwszy ręką na nadchodzącą wizytację, przebrał się w mugolskie ubranie i aportował do Londynu. W mieście Severus odszukał miejsce, znane niewielu osobom, które prowadziła czarownica imieniem Akiko-san. Akiko-san umiała rozpraszać smutki swoich znajomych lepiej niż grać na koto, a z kolei w grze na owym instrumencie nie miała sobie równej poza wschodnimi wyspami.

Resztę dnia i część nocy Snape spędził w jej towarzystwie, w malutkim nastrojowo półciemnym pokoiku z tatami zamiast dywanu i zabutonami w miejsce foteli. Na shoji - cienkie ściany z listewek i papieru – rzucono zaklęcia wygłuszające, by w innych częściach domu nie było słychać dźwięków koto i wysokiego, załamującego się głosiku kruczowłosej czarownicy.

W niedzielę o świcie Snape, drżąc w zimnym wietrze dmącym od Tamizy, zanurkował pod przęsło Tower Bridge, skąd zwykle aportował się pod wrota Hogwartu. Tym razem profesorowi nieświadomie przeszkodziła dwójka młodych ludzi, skaczących z mostu na bungee. Snape'owi wydawało się, że to Vitacha ze swoim przyjacielem. Kiedy para, trzymając się za ręce, zawisła do góry nogami na podrygujących linach, zachwycona, z uśmiechami od ucha do ucha i końcami dredów zamoczonymi w zmarszczonej od wiatru mętnej rzece, Mistrz Eliksirów przekonał się, że oczy go nie myliły. Po minucie młodzież znikła razem ze swoimi linami, a Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował na powrót do domu Akiko-san.


	9. Rozdział 9 I shot the Sherif

**Rozdział dziewiąty: I shot the Sherif (But I swear it was a self-defense)**

Kolejne trzy tygodnie były dla Vitachy jednym ciągłym koszmarem. Do komisji zdecydował dołączyć sam Knot, dzięki czemu jej skład natychmiast wzrósł czterokrotnie, i cała ta biurokratyczna banda już ostrzyła sobie zęby, mając nadzieje znaleźć w dokumentacji jakiś gruby błąd (choć z braku laku zadowoliliby się pewnie ortograficznym). Dzięki swym talentom dyplomatycznym Dumbledore wytargował dla Severusa i Vitachy nieco czasu, mogli więc rzucić się w wir pergaminów.

Pracę rzadko kończyli przed północą, po czym Snape zostawał jeszcze w laboratorium, by pisać plan działania na następny dzień, a Vitacha przebierała się w pośpiechu i potykając się gnała za bramę, by aportować się do Hogsmeade, gdzie pod „Trzema Miotłami" czekał jej przyjaciel z Jamajki.

Wieść o jego obecności wkrótce stała się wiedzą powszechną. Nauczyciele z Hogwartu, których większość regularnie odwiedzała przybytek madame Rosmerty, nie mogła nie zauważyć egzotycznego stałego gościa. Przy stole szeptali między sobą, spoglądając przychylnie na Vitachę. Rolanda Hooch jak zwykle denerwująco bezpośrednia, znów ryknęła na całą Wielką Salę:

– No koliberku, załapałaś niezły towar! Istny nowiutki Nimbus! Witka w witkę i dobrze wypolerowany! A myśmy tu już wszyscy myśleli, że tobie staruszek Snape zawrócił w głowie...!

Vitacha była na pół przytomna od ciągłego niedospania, więc nie zwróciła na słowa Roladny żadnej uwagi. Za to „staruszek Snape" owszem, zwrócił. Pochylił się ku profesorce miotlarstwa i szepnął jej na ucho cos, od czego ta natychmiast pobladła i straciła ochotę na pogaduszki.

Czas płynął, kawaler panny Melout wyjechał, a delegacja z ministerstwa zrobiła desant na Hogwart. Urzędnicy rozleźli się po zamku jak stado chorych trolli, ale w końcu odjechali, trochę niezadowoleni z tego, że nie znaleźli nic, do czego mogliby się przyczepić. Severus i Vitacha (a także Dumbledore, Filch i cała załoga domowych skrzatów) mogli odetchnąć i oddać się relaksowi. Panna Melout postanowiła nie niepokoić szefa i nie mówić mu póki co o nowych książkach, które przywiózł jej smagły wielbiciel – sądząc z wyglądu profesora, powinien raczej więcej przebywać w towarzystwie poduszki, niż ksiąg. Łatwo było wyobrazić sobie nad jego głową świecący neon „Podejście grozi śmiercią lub czymś gorszym".

Jednakże Severus miał już swoje plany na sobotni wieczór w początkach maja.

O godzinie ósmej wieczorem profesor Snape zastukał do drzwi swojej asystentki – końcem różdżki, by nie tracić czasu na wyciąganie jej z rękawa, gdyby zaszła nagła potrzeba rozwalenia zamka. Obyło się bez rujnowania, gdyż Vitacha była u siebie i nie zajmowała się niczym zdrożnym, gdyż otworzyła natychmiast.

– Panno Melout, potrzebna mi pani pomoc w... przygotowaniu eliksiru spokojnego snu.

– A... angielski wariant? – wybąkała dziewczyna, nie rozumiejąc, czemu jej zwierzchnik chce robić ten cholerny specyfik akurat teraz. Przecież madame Pomfrey nie mogła zużyć wszystkich czterdziestu siedmiu flakonów, które przygotowali na potrzeby szpitala w zeszłym miesiącu?

– Jamajski.

– Ale... – Vitacha uniosła brwi ze zdumienia, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Jamajska wersja eliksiru

przewidywała użycie cannabis magica zarówno jako jednej z ingrediencji, jak i przed procesem warzenia, w formie dymu – a tego Snape nie mógł nie wiedzieć!

Mistrz Eliksirów, wciąż jeszcze stojący na korytarzu, zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

– TAK, panno Melout, BĘDĘ to palił, jeśli to pani oczywiście MA, w co nie wątpię!

– Och, przepraszam... Proszę wejść. Zaraz sprawdzę. – Vitacha w końcu wzięła się w garść i gestem zaprosiła gościa do środka. Skryła się za drzwiami sypialni może nieco zbyt pospiesznie, ale było to w pełni usprawiedliwione szokiem. Severus Snape przyszedł do niej... po papierosy... z marihuaną!

– Ja śpię, to na pewno sen, albo halucynacje od niedospania, albo od niedopalenia... – mruczała pod nosem, drżącymi rękami sypiąc pachnące wysuszone „sianko" na papierosową bibułkę. Co chwila oglądała się przez ramię na drzwi. Może to pułapka, mająca na celu jej deportację z Hogwartu „za posiadanie"...?

– Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie za sprzedaż – wyszeptała Vitacha do siebie, uśmiechając się ponuro. – Flitwick mnie nie wsypie, Pince też. Co do Trelawney, nie byłabym pewna, chociaż...

Kiedy wróciła, chowając za plecami solidnych rozmiarów skręta, Snape już zdążył uprzątnąć ze stołu książki i papiery, umieścić kociołek nad małym przenośnym palnikiem i wyciągnąć z torby składniki. Najwyraźniej Mistrz Eliksirów nie żartował.

– Myśli pan, że ten efekt można spróbować wykorzystać w...? – Vitacha nagle zrozumiała (albo prawie zrozumiała) sens ofiary swego szefa.

– Tak – odparł raptownie, nie odwracając się od stołu. – Możliwe, we wczesnym stadium... Ale najpierw chcę potwierdzić teorię na czymś... bardziej bezpiecznym.

– А pan wcześniej eee... palił kiedykolwiek? – Dziewczyna przysiadła na skraju sofy, by nie stawać na drodze Snape'a, krążącego wokół stołu. Ten zresztą natychmiast zakończył wędrówkę i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, patrząc na Vitachę z miną mniej znudzoną niż zwykle.

– Nie. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi pani kłopotu objaśnienie mi... podstaw?

Vitacha konwulsyjnie przełknęła ślinę, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Snape jednak nie przestawał jej przewiercać niecierpliwym spojrzeniem. Westchnęła i zaczęła wykład.

Pierwszy sztach wyborowej ganji mało nie wywlókł z Mistrza Eliksirów duszy. Vitacha musiała mu zabrać papierosa i pokazać, jak prawidłowo się zaciągnąć i zatrzymać dym w płucach. Po demonstracji poszło już znacznie lepiej, dziewczyna umościła się wygodniej na sofie, obserwując jak jaźń jej szefa wypełnia Dża. Wszystko robił prawidłowo – nie miotał się bezsensownie, nie walczył z przewyższającą go siłą, ale i nie korzył się przed nią. Dża lekko uniósł jego ciało nad fotelem, potem kontury postaci Severusa jakby straciły ostrość – wszystko jak należy i o czasie – a w końcu z jego twarzy spłynęła, pozornie trwale przyrośnięta, beznamiętna maska, i Vitacha po raz pierwszy zobaczyła na niej emocje inne niż rozdrażnienie czy złość. Nie radość, nie – w Severusie było tak mało radości, że nawet Dża nie był w stanie jej wyciągnąć na wierzch – ale półuśmiech, jakby dziecięcy grymas, uniesiona w zdumieniu brew, trzepotanie rzęs, delikatne poruszenie warg, jakby wypowiadających niesłyszalne słowa...

Kiedy Severus otworzył oczy, Vitacha przekonała się, że i one się zmieniły – nie były już podobne do ślepych zaułków, lecz raczej do okien, za którymi rozciągało się przejrzyste nocne niebo. Do oczu Severusa Snape'a dostał się świat... A raczej on zawsze tam był, tylko teraz Dża go uwidocznił.

– Teraz – rzekł Snape ochryple. Vitacha zerwała się z kozetki, pospiesznie rozpalając pod kociołkiem. To było osobliwe uczucie, warzyć z nim eliksir, kiedy nie był częściowo sobą, a jednocześnie bardziej sobą niż zwykle. Tak dziwne, że nie mogła tego opisać słowami, co zresztą często jej się zdarzało. Ale – hurra! – uwarzyli naprawdę super eliksir! Wzorcowy – to było widać i po kolorze, i zapachu...

A potem Snape, zmordowany obcowaniem z wszechobecnym duchem cannabis magica, padł na sofę Vitachy i zasnął. Po chwili wahania dziewczyna przykryła go kocem i zaczęła sprzątać na stole.

Godzinę później Vitacha siedziała na dywaniku przed kominkiem, obejmując ramionami kolana, i patrząc niewidzącymi oczami na fotografię młodego człowieka o olśniewającym uśmiechu i łagodnych czarnych oczach, leżącą obok niej na podłodze. Chłopak na zdjęciu robił miny i wesoło do niej machał ręką, a ona szeptała rzeczy, które na pewno by starły wszelką radość z tej sympatycznej twarzy.

– Drogi Ernie, wiem, że ty mnie nie zrozumiesz, ale... Pewnie po prostu muszę się wygadać. Wybacz mi, proszę. Zwariowałam. Zakochałam się po uszy... w Mistrzu Eliksirów. – Vitacha potarła policzkiem o kolano, ocierając łzę. – On jest... zadziwiający. Nie wiem sama... Po prostu zadziwiający. Zwłaszcza jak mu podsunąć trawkę – siąknęła nosem i uśmiechnęła się. – Ale ja, Ernie, ja nigdy nie będę dla niego interesująca. Może ze mną rozmawiać, dawać mi książki, częstować winem, prosić o coś, ale ja – czuje to – jestem dla niego nikim. Jasne, że mogłabym z nim flirtować, czy co tam jeszcze, ale wiem, że tylko zrobię z siebie kompletną idiotkę. Co bym nie zrobiła, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę, tak czy owak wyjdę na kretynkę! – Milczała chwilę, walcząc z łkaniem. – Rozumiesz, ja nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, co JEMU potrzeba... I robię wszystko, czego ON potrzebuje – milczę, wkuwam tego cholernego Avirsora, nie podchodzę za blisko... Nigdy go nawet nie dotknęłam, Ernie, wiem, że tego nie lubi... – Dziewczyna ukryła mokrą od łez twarz. – Nie mogę go zostawić. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że obok niego, w laboratorium, będzie ktoś inny, choćby nawet i mężczyzna... – Uniosła głowę i dotknęła fotografii mokrym palcem. – Przepraszam, Ernie, to takie... skomplikowane. Czasem chciałabym, żeby nic się nie wydarzyło. Żeby nie było tego wyjazdu, żebym nie poznała nikogo, poza tobą... Wybacz. Pewnie powinnam się po prostu porządnie wypłakać. Pójdę do drugiego pokoju, tu nie powinnam... ryczeć głośno, boję się go obudzić...

Vitacha podniosła się, postawiła fotografię wesołego młodzieńca na półce nad kominkiem i zamknęła się w sypialni.


	10. Rozdział 10 Is this love?

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Is this love? (That I'm feeling)**

Po tej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy profesor Snape zaznajomił się z Dża, jego stosunek do Vitachy Melout zmienił się. Mistrz Eliksirów przestał wyładowywać na swojej asystentce zły humor i nawet jakby bardziej Vitachę szanował. Zaczął interesować się jej zdaniem w kwestiach, w których, jak wiedział, orientowała się. Wyrażał głośno jakieś myśli, dotyczące ich tajemniczej pracy i oczekiwał, że ona również wyrazi swoje zdanie. Poza tym, profesor Snape jeszcze trzykrotnie zwracał się do niej z prośbą o użyczenie trawki, ale z Dża spotykał się już na osobności, eksperymentując z mieszankami, których przygotowanie nie wymagało pomocy panny Melout.

Kiedy przyszła pora rozstania na dwa miesiące wakacji letnich, Vitacha ukradkiem włożyła do szuflady biurka Severusa małe pudełeczko z resztką swoich rocznych zapasów cannabis magica. Jej szef ze swej strony otwarcie wręczył jej cztery części z nowego, trzydziestosześciotomowego wydania dzieł zebranych Heksusa Avirsora. Vitacha od razu pierwszego wieczora powkładała zakładki między strony opasłych tomów, żeby łatwiej rozplanować czytanie i zdążyć się rozprawić z uprzykrzonym autorem do pierwszego września. Los jednak sprawił, że sprawozdanie z wakacyjnej lektury przyszło jej składać nieco wcześniej.

Otóż Belgradzki Instytut Badań Magicznych organizował w ostatnich dniach sierpnia Wielki Kongres Warzycielstwa. Dumbledore postanowił przedstawić przebieg hogwarckich badań właśnie tam, nie zważając na to, że sami-wiecie-jakiego eliksiru Severus i Vitacha jeszcze nie mieli. Do końca roku szkolnego zdążyli zakończyć część teoretyczną i ustalić składniki – starczyło je teraz tylko włożyć do kociołka i zobaczyć co się stanie, oddaliwszy się na bezpieczną odległość. Trzeba przyznać, że dyrektor obmyślił to wszystko bardzo sprytnie. Severus nie był zainteresowany wygłaszaniem referatu, w sprawie laboratorium, gdzie można było go przeprowadzić, Dumbledore już się z Belgami dogadał, więc gdyby eksperyment się nie udał, nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział. Natomiast w przypadku sukcesu, dyrektorowi starczyłoby szepnąć słówko organizatorom kongresu i Snape'a bez przeszkód wpuszczono by na mównicę. Pospierawszy się ze zwierzchnikiem dla spokoju sumienia, Mistrz Eliksirów pozwolił się wpakować w tę awanturę. Jak już było wspomniane, nie był amatorem dróg łatwych i bez ryzyka.

Tak więc wyszło, że pewnego pięknego ranka pod koniec lata profesor Snape i Vitacha Melout spotkali się w przedziale bardzo komfortowego, by nie rzec luksusowego, Kongres Ekspresu, wiozącego gości konwentu... to znaczy naukowej imprezy, do Belgradu. Towarzyszył im sam dyrektor, na wypadek gdyby potrzebowali moralnego, ewentualnie administracyjnego wsparcia.

Co ciekawe, zadziałać musiał już w pociągu – pojawiło się trzech ciemnych typków z ministerstwa, których Korneliusz Knot postanowił na wszelki wypadek posłać, żeby mieli oko na Severusa. Siwobrody dyplomata umiejętnie zwabił urzędasów do swojego przedziału i tam sterroryzował cytrynowymi dropsami – tak lepkimi, że nieostrożna trójka musiała zająć się własnymi problemami, nie zakłócając spokoju warzycieli po sąsiedzku.

A tam, za cienką ścianką, trwała wytężona praca. Profesor Snape czytał swoje notatki, Vitacha patrzyła w okno – na zalane słońcem śliwowe sady, z gęstwiny których kiedyś wyszli jej przodkowie; czasem spoglądała na towarzysza podróży. W mugolskiej odzieży: ciemnozielonej koszuli, czarnej kamizelce i spodniach (marynarkę przewiesił przez poręcz fotela, z powodu upału) Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał... niezwykle. Jakby weselej. I jakby zuchwale. A przy tym – Vitacha od razu spostrzegła – był skupiony jak nigdy. Ona sama, nawiasem, także zmieniła się od hogwarckich czasów. Na jej głowie pysznił się nowy beret, mniejszy i zgrabniejszy od poprzedniego, uszyty z najdelikatniejszego konopnego płótna koloru miodu. Wyglądało spod niego parę warkoczyków, ale ten nieład nie wyglądał niechlujnie, przeciwnie, sprawiał, że Vitacha wyglądała bardziej kobieco. Temu celowi służył również skrojony do figury kostium, dopasowany kolorem do beretu.

– Nie opaliła się pani – te słowa padły z ust Snape'a tak nieoczekiwanie, że Vitacha aż lekko podskoczyła na miękkim siedzisku.

– А... Byłam na Jamajce tylko tydzień, na początku lata. Resztę czasu spędziłam w Amsterdamie...

Profesor jednak przestał słuchać. Wetknął nos w swoje notatki, demonstrując niezadowolenie z samego siebie, z powodu naruszenia własnej zasady: przed, w trakcie, ani po pracy nie poruszać tak zwanych luźnych tematów. Vitacha przygryzła wargę, zmuszając się do skupienia na książce, rozłożonej na kolanach. Kilka minut później Snape w milczeniu podał jej warzycielskie czasopismo, zaznaczywszy paznokciem miejsce, od którego powinna zacząć czytać. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało więcej ani słowa, dopóki pociąg się nie zatrzymał.

Severus i Vitacha weszli do przygotowanej dla nich pracowni około czwartej po południu. Eksperyment zakończył się o dziewiątej rano dnia następnego. Rozczochrany Snape przechadzał się nerwowo po zalanym słonecznym blaskiem pomieszczeniu, a zmęczona Vitacha przykucnęła pod ścianą. Dumbledore przy oknie oglądał fiolkę z iskrzącym się, delikatnie fiołkowym płynem.

– Severusie, pozwolisz mi to wypróbować? – spytał w końcu.

– Nie. Pan jest wybitnym magiem, a eliksir przeznaczony jest dla kogoś, kto nie ma nawet dziesiątej części pańskich zdolności. Potrzebny jest ktoś... zwyczajny.

– W takim razie ja – powiedziała Vitacha.

– Dziecko, nie powinnaś ryzykować, to może być niebezpieczne... – Dyrektor pokręcił głową, ale Vitacha przerwała mu:

– Składniki nie były toksyczne, nic mi nie będzie. W najgorszym wypadku profesor Snape po prostu zdejmie zaklęcie.

Dwaj czarodzieje wymienili spojrzenia. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął głową na znak zgody i Dumbledore podał fiolkę dziewczynie. Odmierzyła sześć kropli na srebrną łyżeczkę, ostrożnie połknęła płyn, odstawiła fiolkę na stół i znieruchomiała pośrodku komnaty, patrząc wyczekująco na szefa.

Severus Snape podniósł różdżkę.

– Imperio!

Vitachę ogarnęło uczucie, jakby spowił ją miękki obłok... a potem znikło. Każdy dźwięk – śpiew ptaków za oknem, czyjeś głosy na korytarzu, skrzypienie parkietu pod spiczastonosymi butami Albusa Dumbledore'a – odbijał się echem w jej dziwnie lekkiej głowie.

– No i jak? Vitacho, jak się pani czuje? – dotarł do niej życzliwy głos dyrektora.

– W porządku – wykrztusiła, czując, że uśmiecha się głupio.

– Severusie, daj jej jakieś polecenie.

– Panno Melout, niech pani podejdzie do okna.

Vitacha nie ruszyła się z miejsca – z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

– Niech pani weźmie różdżkę i... uniesie w powietrze tę książkę.

Uśmiech panny Melout poszerzył się – i to była jej jedyna reakcja na polecenie.

– Pociągnij dyrektora za brodę!

– Och...! – Vitacha zakryła twarz rękami, chichocąc jak wariatka. Po chwili zaśmiał się także Dumbledore, na cały głos.

– Severus! Ty spryciarzu! Na Merlina, udało się!

– Panno Melout, proszę podejść do mnie.

Vitacha przestała się uśmiechać. Podniosła głowę – Snape wpatrywał się w nią z natężeniem, dziwnie badawczo. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę, zrobiła głęboki wdech, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie gryźć warg i nie zaciskać drżących palców w kułaki... nie iść. Oczywiście, nie była to kwestia nałożonego na dziewczynę zaklęcia, ale to nie znaczyło, ze znosiła to łatwiej.

– Аch! – nieoczekiwanie Vitachę spowiły miękkie, pachnące cukierkami fałdy szaty Dumbledore'a, jej nos utknął w puszystej brodzie, a w lewe ramię uderzyło ją coś twardego – łokieć profesora Snape'a.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny, Severusie, i z ciebie także, Vitacho – ogłosił dyrektor już poważniejszym tonem, wypuściwszy z objęć podduszonych eksperymentatorów. Patrzył na nich ciepło, ale też jakby z nutką zazdrości. – Tyle wam chciałbym powiedzieć, i na pewno to zrobię, ale później. Teraz musimy iść. Jesteście gotowi?

Profesor Snape rzucił okiem na swoją asystentkę i przytaknął. Vitacha uśmiechnęła się szeroko do dyrektora, zabierając się do porządkowania stołu.

Pomimo starań Dumbledore'a, wystąpienie Severusa zostało wstawione do programu dopiero koło godziny czternastej. Do tego czasu oboje z Vitachą musieli tkwić w zatłoczonej sali konferencyjnej. Na dodatek miejsce koło panny Melout zajmowała czarownica tak... puszysta, że dosłownie wpychała Vitachę w jej szefa, siedzącego z drugiej strony. On jednak wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na takie drobne niedogodności.

A potem... Potem nastąpiła chwila chwały Severusa Snape'a. Chwila, która zapisała się wielkimi, złotymi literami w historii magii. Wykład Mistrza Eliksirów z Hogwartu spowodował, że w sali literalnie zawrzało, a warzyciele zaczęli stawać na uszach (czy może raczej na czubkach spiczastych tiar). Czarownice i czarodzieje, przed którymi nagle otwarły się niezwykłe naukowe perspektywy, mało nie rozerwali Snape'a i Vitachy na kawałeczki.

Zgodzili się ich wypuścić dopiero późnym wieczorem, po dwudziestu demonstracjach działania eliksiru, neutralizującego działanie jednego z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, szczegółowych długotrwałych omówieniach przebiegu eksperymentu i po obietnicy, że następnego dnia odbędzie się jeszcze jeden pokaz. Dumbledore jeszcze został, by uspokajać podnieconych naukowców, a Severus z Vitachą wymknęli się tylnym wyjściem i dali nogę.

Profesor Snape miał mapę, więc bez trudu odnaleźli drogę do hotelu. Zatrzymali się tylko raz – koło sklepiku z winami, gdzie panna Melout zanurkowała, mamrocąc coś niezrozumiałego, nim Severus zdążył ją zatrzymać. Pojawiła się z powrotem po paru minutach, przyciskając do piersi sporą butlę z płynem o barwie płatków czarnej róży.

- To nalewka śliwkowa. Powinna panu smakować – wykrztusiła i szybko zaklepała sandałami po zmoczonym niedawnym deszczem bruku.

Patrząc na jej napięte ramiona, Severus zrozumiał, że panna Melout ma jakieś duże zmartwienie. Zasadniczo, pojął to już poprzedniego dnia, jeszcze w pociągu, ale tłumaczył to przedkonferencyjną tremą. Vitacha wyraźnie coś ciążyło na sercu. Severus, choć jego żelazny organizm zahartowany był przez lata niewdzięcznej pracy wywiadowczej na tyłach wroga, zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie, miał więc nadzieję, że problemy asystentki nie odbiją się na nim osobiście.

Mylił się.


	11. Rozdział 11 We don't need no mor

**Rozdział jedenasty: We don't need no more troubles (What we need is love)**

Vitachę umieszczono w małej, ciemnej klitce, Severusowi zaś, zgodnie z jego statusem, przyznano obszerny, miły pokój z pięknym francuskim oknem, więc „imprezę" naturalnie postanowili urządzić u niego.

Profesor powiesił marynarkę w szafie, postawił butelkę z winem na barku, gdzie czekała już przygotowana lekka kolacja. Otworzył okno. Przysunął do niego fotel i usadowił się w nim z zadowoleniem. Potem bez pospiechu nalał sobie wina, wziął ciasteczko i za pomocą Accio przywołał z torby podróżnej kawałek czystego pergaminu, pióro, i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach nad jutrzejszą prelekcją.

Panna Melout zachowywała się dziwnie. Zaczęła od tego, że zdjęła żakiet i została w... Profesor Snape doszedł do wniosku, że jest to znany mu ze słyszenia element damskiej garderoby, zwany „topem". Potem szybko i jak gdyby mechanicznie wychyliła ni mniej, ni więcej jak trzy kieliszki wytrawnego, mocnego wina. A potem zdjęła pantofle, przelazła przez parapet i zeszła na spadzisty blaszany daszek wieżyczki, znajdującej się piętro niżej.

Panna Melout zsunęła się na sam skraj dachu i zatrzymała, opierając kolanami o kruchy płotek z cienkich metalowych prętów. Mistrz Eliksirów wbił w potylice swojej narwanej pomocnicy ciężkie spojrzenie. Żadnej reakcji.

– Panno Melout!

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, pokazując malującą się na twarzy rozpacz.

– Niech pani wraca – rzekł Snape spokojnie. – Dach jest śliski, a pani... nie nadaje się teraz do pokazów ekwilibrystycznych.

Vitacha zwiesiła głowę i niechętnie usłuchała. Wróciwszy do pokoju, wzięła książkę i skuliła się w drugim fotelu, podwijając nogi i przysuwając bliżej talerzyk z ciastkami. Snape ponownie skupił się na pisaniu tez referatu. Skończywszy, pozwolił sobie na drzemkę.

Kiedy się obudził po jakimś czasie, stwierdził, że jego asystentka skorzystała z jego chwili słabości, by znów dobrać się do butelki i uciec na dach.

– Panno Melout!

Dziewczyna nawet się nie poruszyła – widocznie dla relaksu wetknęła w oboje uszu swoje ulubione magiczne rumianki i teraz była odcięta od wszelkich okrzyków pod jej adresem.

Zakląwszy, Severus niezgrabnie przeszedł nad parapetem i bokiem zsunął się po dachu, okropnie łomocąc blachą. Panna Melout jednak tego najwyraźniej nie słyszała.

Będąc tuż za jej plecami, Snape zawahał się. Klepnięcie w ramię mogło spowodować, że Vitacha wystraszy się, straci równowagę i spadnie; czyli należało znaleźć inny sposób na zawiadomienie o swojej obecności. Mistrz Eliksirów wybrał jedną z kilku możliwości: mocno przycisnął dziewczynę do siebie prawym ramieniem. Faktycznie, wielbicielka reggae szarpnęła się tak, że gdyby jej nie przytrzymał, zleciałaby z dachu. Z okrzykiem przestrachu Vitacha uwolniła się z objęć, odsunęła i szybko wyjęła z uszu kwiatki.

– Panno Melout – odezwał się Snape z przygnębieniem, wygodniej usadawiając się na blasze. Nie znosił roli „tatusia wszystkich Ślizgonów" (a nieślizgonów tym bardziej). – Czy nie sądzi pani, że warto zwierzyć się ze swoich problemów... zwierzchności?

– Nie spodoba się to panu – odparła Vitacha, wciskając w kolana twarz pokrytą czerwonymi plamami.

– Nie wątpię. I to wszystko? – Snape zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na księżyc, i całą swoją postawą dając do zrozumienia, że nie podoba mu się odgrywanie roli czyjejś ściany płaczu.

– Dobrze. – Vitacha westchnęła głęboko i nie odrywając oczu od własnych kolan, powiedziała: - Zaproponowano mi pracę.

– Gdzie? – szybko spytał profesor, tracąc natychmiast zainteresowanie nocnym niebem.

– W Amsterdamie.

– Kto?

– Ernie MacManus... Chłopak, który do mnie przyjeżdżał. Chociaż pan go nie widział...

– Jaką pracę?

Vitacha uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

– Małżeństwo z nim. Miałabym wnieść swój wkład w rozkwit klanu MacManusów.

– I pani... Niewątpliwie przyjęła tę ofertę?

Westchnienie.

– Nie.

– W czymże pan MacManus pani nie zadowalał? – Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wbiciem szpilki.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie w tym rzecz. Ernie to świetny chłopak, znam go prawie od urodzenia. Po prostu nie chcę wyjeżdżać z Hogwartu.

– No proszę.

Snape położył się na ciepłej blasze, zginając nogi w kolanach i opierając je o płotek. Zakrył oczy. Kiedy odezwał się po mniej więcej minucie, głos mu się łamał z wściekłości.

– Panno Melout, w ciągu poprzednich miesięcy pracowaliśmy tak ciężko, że musiało się to odbić na moim stanie umysłu. Straciłem z oczu rzecz oczywistą: to, że pani jest młodą kobietą, i powinna pani wyjść za mąż i rodzić dzieci, a nie przegrzewać mózg nauką! Jesli pani się nie spodobała propozycja pana MacManusa, to wcale nie znaczy, że nie zechce pani przyjąć oświadczyn kogoś innego, na przykład w samym środku semestru, a ja będę musiał zapomnieć o pracy na minimum miesiąc! Byłem kretynem, że dałem się Dumbledore'owi wciągnąć w to... – Snape machnął ręką przed nosem wstrząśniętej Vitachy – tę beznadziejną współpracę! Natychmiast poproszę go o rozpoczęcie poszukiwań nowego asystenta. A pani radzę zastanowić się jeszcze raz nad tym całym MacManusem, ostatecznie nie rozczarował pani aż tak bardzo, skoro nadal go nazywa „świetnym chłopakiem"!

Długą chwilę zszokowana Vitacha nie mogła wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. A kiedy błogosławiona zdolność mowy jej wróciła, dała w pełni wyraz swemu wzburzeniu – zerwała się i zaczęła wymachiwać rękami.

– Pan... Pan nie wie o czym mówi! Nic nie rozumie! Kompletnie! Ja... nie chcę niczego takiego, co pan mówi – mnie jest potrzebny tylko Hogwart, tylko praca! Czy pan uważa, że „przegrzewanie mózgu nauką" może się podobać tylko panu jednemu? Nie umie pan sobie wyobrazić, że może istnieć jeszcze jeden taki człowiek, który może KOCHAĆ tę pracę, to laboratorium, i te książki, i te milczące „wieczorynki"? I moja płeć tu nie ma nic do rzeczy, zupełnie nic!

– To moje ostatnie słowo.

– Nie może mnie pan zwolnić, nie może! – Vitacha zawisła nad leżącym Snape'em, zaciskając pięści, bliska płaczu, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co powiedział przed chwilą. – Hogwart to moje życie, nie może mnie pan tak po prostu wyrzucić...

– Pani się myli – rzekł Mistrz Eliksirów z naciskiem. – Hogwart to MOJE życie, a pani mi jeszcze podziękuje za to, że... zwróciłem pani uwagę na to, czym się powinna pani naprawdę zajmować.

Ostatnie słowa były zbyteczne, przynajmniej dla panny Melout.

– Ach ty... Ach ty... ty... nieczuły stary sakwojażu! Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić! – Vitacha splotła ramiona, żeby powstrzymać się od rękoczynów i prędko wbiegła po dachu na górę, krzycząc na odchodnym: - Sama się zwalniam! Natychmiast! A ty sobie radź jutro sam, jak potrafisz! I oddaj moje książki! – Ostatnim słowom towarzyszył łomot wieka podróżnego kufra Severusa.

– Panno Melout...

Hałas w pokoju ucichł.

– Proszę przestać histeryzować i pomóc mi stąd się wydostać.

W oknie ukazała się głowa Vitachy (bez beretu, widać zerwanego w przypływie pasji). Ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni, dziewczyna zeszła parę kroczków i podała profesorowi rękę. I nagle, nawet nie zdążywszy krzyknąć, znalazła się pod nim, przyciśnięta żywym ciężarem do blachodachówki.

– Dziecino – mruknął Snape miękko wprost do jej ucha. – Być może nie zwróciłaś na to uwagi, zajęta własnym cierpieniem, ale obraziłaś mnie nazywając „nieczułym, starym sakwojażem". Będzie pani łaskawa wyjaśnić, skąd dobór właśnie takich epitetów?

– Ja... przepraszam – wymamrotała ofiara własnych emocji.

Dziewczyna była tak wstrząśnięta niespodzianym wystąpieniem zwierzchnika, że nawet nie próbowała się uwolnić... póki Snape nie rozluźnił chwytu. W tejże chwili miękkie ciało Vitachy przemieniło się w kłębek mięśni, wytrenowanych podczas wspinaczki dachowo-ściennej na murach Hogwartu – targnęła się z dziką siłą, aż profesor poturlał się po stromym dachu w dół i zatrzymał dopiero na dość iluzorycznym zabezpieczeniu w postaci filigranowej zagródki, w maksymalnie niedogodnej pozycji – przyjmując cały ciężar ciała na prawe ramię. Zagródka zaskrzypiała i wygięła się.

– O, mamusiu...! O, Hajle Sellasje...!1 Co ja narobiłam...! – Vitacha stała na dachu, drżąca, łapiąc się za głowę i tocząc bezrozumnie oczami. Severus w milczeniu świdrował ją wzrokiem, podczas gdy płotek wyginał się coraz bardziej.

– Oj, ja zaraz... chwileczkę! – Dziewczyna dwoma susami dostała się do okna i po sekundzie pojawiła się z powrotem, z różdżką w dłoni. – Vingardium leviosa!

Snape poczuł jak siła zaklęcia unosi go w górę, usłyszał trzask, a potem metaliczne dzwonienie – to obłamany płotek uderzył o bruk pięć kondygnacji niżej – magia przesunęła go nad zbawczym parapetem, do wnętrza hotelowego pokoju.

– Finite incantatem...

Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił oparcie fotela, by nie upaść, potrząsnął głową, odpędzając oszołomienie. Trzy kroki od niego Vitacha upuściła różdżkę, z miną ofiary Ciemnych Sił, oczekującej na zasłużone Crucio. Trzeba przyznać, że Severus miał niejaką ochotę ją tym poczęstować. Wziął się jednak w garść i oznajmił sucho:

– Panno Melout, o pani zachowaniu porozmawiamy jutro.

– Ja... przepraszam...

Profesor odwrócił się do niej plecami, zamknął okno i opatrzył je najsilniejszym magicznym zabezpieczeniem. Tę samą procedurę powtórzył z drzwiami.

– Co pan... robi? – wybąkała Vitacha.

– Podejmuję środki ostrożności – syknął, blady ze złości. – Chcę się upewnić, że nie znajdzie pani sposobu na skręcenie karku przynajmniej do rana. A teraz: spać! – machnął ręką w stronę przygotowanego dla niego łoża, na którym bez trudu zmieściłoby się ze czterech homo magica rozmiarów Severusa.

– Ale... – rumieńce na mokrych policzkach Vitachy stały się ciemniejsze.

– Co?! Prześcieradła są świeże! Czy może boi się pani, że ja będę... czegoś chciał?! – Severus zadarł podbródek, wziąwszy się pod boki, kredowobiały z irytacji. – Jedyne co pani grozi, to zepchnięcie na podłogę, jeśli nie będzie pani trzymać z dala ode mnie tych... – uczynił znaczący gest wokół własnej głowy. – Mdli mnie od zapachu cannabis! A teraz idź spać, żeby cię gnom użarł! Nox!

Świece zgasły. Vitacha, potykając się, podeszła do ogromnego łoża i padła na nie, kryjąc twarz w najbliższej poduszce – po prawej stronie. Severus, zdjawszy buty i kamizelkę, ostrożnie wyciągnął się po stronie lewej. Zamknął oczy i zrobił szybki remanent, co i gdzie go boli. Potem otworzył oczy. Potem znów zamknął i probował odciąć się od zgłuszonych poduszką szlochów obok. Daremnie.

Usiadł na łóżku.

– Pani ma spać.

Chlipanie.

– Przepraszam...

– Co tu, na ojców-założycieli, się dzieje?! Czemu pani tak... się wkurzyła?

Vitacha podniosła się powolutku i także usiadła, obejmując drżące ramiona. Od płaczu prawie nie mogła mówić.

– Ja po prostu chcę wyjaśnić... Chcę, żeby pan... zrozumiał. Istnieje powód. Jest bardzo ważna przyczyna, dla której chcę zostać... w Hogwarcie.

Snape patrzył na nią w milczeniu – jego twarz w mroku bielała jak maska wycięta z papieru.

– I jeszcze... Ja... bardzo przepraszam, że pana naraziłam... na niebezpieczeństwo, i to... co powiedziałam wcześniej. To nieprawda. Pan nie jest nieczuły... I... nie stary...

Jakiś czas Snape gromił dziewczynę wzrokiem, potem spytał ochryple:

- Czy jest jeszcze coś, co nie może poczekać do jutra?

– Nie... Ale ja... przepraszam!

– Przeprosiny przyjęte.

Vitacha przetarła dłonią twarz, rozmazując łzy i znów upadła na poduszkę. Snape odwrócił się do niej plecami i wkrótce zasnął.

1 Hajle Sellasje I, powszechna również pisownia Haile Selassie I (1892–1975), ostatni cesarz Etiopii oraz symbol duchowy rastafarianizmu.


	12. Rozdział 12 No woman, no cry

**Rozdział dwunasty: No woman, no cry (Everything is gonna be allright)**

Severus obudził się z uczuciem, że ktoś siedzi obok niego. Uchylił powieki... Vitacha. W tym momencie otworzył oczy na całą szerokość. Vitacha...! Jej dredy znikły, a zamiast nich kędzierzawiły się popielate kosmyki, jeszcze wilgotne po myciu – opadały lekko na czoło i uszy, sterczały na czubku, otaczając głowę dziewczyny miękkim nimbem i upodabniając do nieumiejętnie ostrzyżonej Madonny.

– Nie mogłam ich rozplątać – wyjaśniła z wymuszonym uśmiechem, nerwowym ruchem poprawiając loczek za uchem. Severus nadal patrzył na nią z wyrazem twarzy, jaki widuje się u ludzi, oczekujących bardzo złych wieści.

– I tak zamierzałam się ostrzyc.

– Pani oszalała – oznajmił w końcu profesor.

– Kocham pana.

Oczy czarodzieja błysnęły dziko i zaraz skryły się pod powiekami.

- Pani... oszalała – powtórzył.

W pokoju zapanowała głęboka cisza, a potem Severus usłyszał stłumione łkanie.

– Przestań ryczeć.

– Przepraszam... – Vitacha siedziała na skraju łóżka, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy Severus się poruszył, wstała natychmiast, kuląc się i obejmując ramiona, jakby jej było zimno.

– Już sobie idę – wymamrotała, kierując się ku drzwiom.

– Nie, do diabła, pani nigdzie nie idzie! – ryknął Severus, unosząc się na łokciu, drżący z gniewu. – Proszę tutaj!

Vitacha zatrzymała się, odwrócona plecami.

– Chodź tu.

Bardzo powoli, nie podnosząc głowy, zawróciła i stanęła krok od niego.

– Tutaj. – Snape wskazał jej swoje ramię. Dziewczyna bez słowa, jak mechaniczna lalka, nie opuszczając rąk, usiadła na łożu, a potem położyła się tak, jak kazał – na jego ramieniu, nosem dotykając rozpiętego kołnierzyka koszuli. Severus przekręcił głowę, zbliżając wargi do ucha Vitachy i wyszeptał:

– Panno Melout... ty nieczuły, mały... papierosie z marihuaną. Pani nie wie, co mówi! Pani NIE ROZUMIE! Kompletnie! Czy tak trudno pani zrozumieć, że są ludzie, do których nie wolno podchodzić i proponować... A pani podchodzi i proponuje – że co? Co pani chce uzyskać? Czy zadała pani sobie trud, by zastanowić się nad tym, co teraz będzie z pani... UKOCHANĄ pracą w Hogwarcie? Co się stanie z pani malutkim, rastafariańskim... życiem? Co będę musiał zrobić, żeby...

– Starczy. – Vitacha, dla której każde słowo profesora, umyślnie powtarzającego jej własną wypowiedź, było jak policzek, znalazła mimo wszystko siły, by mu przerwać. – Niech pan przestanie. Pan wie, że to wszystko... nie tak, jak pan mówi. Bo pan... mnie nie zna. I pan... mówi coś całkiem innego. Pan w ogóle nie musi mówić mi tego wszystkiego. Pan musi tylko powiedzieć, żebym... odeszła. Nic więcej...

Po tej bezładnej tyradzie podniosła głowę – Snape na nią nie patrzył. Odwróciwszy twarz, czarodziej utkwił wzrok w rogu pokoju, ale chyba nic nie widział. Jego oczy nie przypominały już nawet ciemnych zaułków, a parę zatrzaśniętych szczelnie włazów. Vitacha ponownie dotknęła profesorskiego ramienia policzkiem, po którym łzy zdążyły wytyczyć nowe ścieżki. Bark Severusa był ciepły, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na rozpamiętywanie tego faktu – oczekiwanie na słowo „odejdź" było zbyt bolesne. Vitacha nie wątpiła, że właśnie tak, tu i teraz, to się zakończy.

Myliła się.

Chwilę później – a dziewczynie, która nie mogła oddychać z powodu wstydu i obolałej duszy, ta chwila zdawała się wiecznością – zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Nagle, zapewne zupełnie wbrew woli ej gospodarza, lewa ręka profesora Snape'a wśliznęła się Vitachy pod bluzkę i niepewnie przesunęła się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż zatrzymała się między łopatkami, jakby właśnie tam chłodne palce znalazły dla siebie naturalne miejsce. Nim Vitachę zdążył przeszyć dreszcz, zaczęły... krążyć, ledwo dotykając skóry. Potrzeba było jeszcze paru chwil (czy też wieczności), by dziewczyna zrozumiała, co właściwie robi ta okaleczona dłoń, która nagle zyskała zdolność działania po swojemu. Nieposłuszne palce rysowały... albo pisały coś. Był to chyba jednak rysunek. Póki nie był skończony, Vitacha nie odważyła się poruszyć, nie mogła więc widzieć twarzy Snape'a, wciąż odwróconej w bok – bladej i spokojnej, jeśli nie liczyć drgających rzęs, za zasłoną których pobłyskiwało coś jakby... uśmiech, rozpaczliwy i jednocześnie zwycięski, obmyty łzą, zbyt małą, by znalazła drogę na policzek.

Kiedy samowolne palce lewej ręki Snape'a w końcu uspokoiły się i rozgrzały na wąskich plecach Vitachy Melout, MistrzEliksirów zamrugał mocno, wypędzając niechciane emocje z oczu, aż w ich przejrzystej czerni nie zostało nic poza czernią i przejrzystością. Prawa ręka profesora, z której posłuszeństwem nie miał żadnych problemów, uniosła się z pomiętych prześcieradeł i zagłębiła palcami we włosy dziewczyny, przyciskając jej głowę do piersi okrytej zieloną koszulą nawet mocniej niż należało. I tak, nie patrząc na siebie, tych dwoje leżało następną wieczność – czyli około kwadransa. Vitacha jak pijana własnymi łzami i ciepłem Severusa, próbująca ignorować gorący kamień w piersi; on – ledwo mogąc oddychać, przywykał do dotyku tego szczupłego, gibkiego ciała w swoich objęciach.

A potem Severus znów zbliżył wargi do ucha dziewczyny i wyszeptał jedno słowo:

– Idź.

Ów palący ciężar jaki czuła Vitacha, szarpnął się nagle. Próbowała zwinąć się w kłębek, wyswobodzić, ale... nie mogła. Ponownie usłyszała głos Severusa:

– Prelekcja za dwie i pół godziny.

Profesor przytulił dziewczynę jeszcze raz, lekko skubiąc wargami jej szyję. Podniósł ją i posadził obok siebie – zamknął oczy, gdyż wzięła jego rękę, lewą, i podniosła do ust. To była jeszcze jedna wieczność – i nieważne ile trwała...

Potem Snape popatrzył na Vitachę – to było krótkie spojrzenie, niepodobne do żadnego z wcześniejszych, przejrzyste i ciężkie, mówiące „teraz jesteś moja" – i powiedział z chrypką:

– Co ty... o tym sądzisz?

Vitacha puściła chłodne palce i chwilę zwlekała, nim zdradziła to, o czym już dawno myślała, ale nie odważyła się powiedzieć.

– Swego pewnego rodzaju... miejscowy kompleks Imperio w tkance nerwowej. Uważam, że można to zwalczyć.

Snape znów przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, krzywo, szaleńczo i tryumfalnie, po czym rzekł swoim zwykłym tonem:

– Godna pochwały domyślność.

Wstał, podniósł Vitachę i znów przycisnął do siebie, wzdychając krótko, kiedy objęła go w pasie ramionami i musnęła wargami jego odkrytą pierś.

– Przyjdę po ciebie kiedy tylko... Ty... poczekasz?

Odpowiedź była krótka, ledwo słyszalna, stłumiona przez łzy.

– Zaczekam.

koniec bajki


End file.
